Rosario to Bakemonogatari
by TrixBella
Summary: The loveable vampire-like pseudo-human Koyomi Araragi replaces R2V's Tsukune Aono. What could go wrong? Various Bakemonogatari characters will be added. KoyomiXHarem. Rated M for Violence, Gore, and Lemons later on.  Romance/Adv/Humor. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

Rosario + Bakemonogatari

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor do I own Bakemonogatari. Both works are owned by their rightful creator (Nisio Isin and Akihisa Ikeda).

A/N: Hello guys and gals, this is TrixBella. This is my first fan fiction that I've thought up while I was reminiscing about R+V and Bakemonogatari and decided to write a slight crossover between the two. Now in this FF, Koyomi Araragi is slightly OOC, replacing Tsukune Aono as the main character, and this storyline is AU seeing as how it's a crossover. I'll try to follow the canon storyline of R+V as close as possible but there will be a lot of non-canon moments as well. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy what I have got brewing in my head right now.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Koyomi Araragi, age 16, was seated at a local bus stop waiting for a school bus that is supposed to take him to his new academy. Fair skin, with medium length black hair, accompanied with an ahoge*, that covered his left gray and blue eye, dressed in a white button up with a green shirt under, black pants and gray shoes, he sat there for 30 minutes waiting for the bus to arrive, pondering what his school will look like and asked himself how he got enrolled there in the first place.

**-Flashback-**

_A wandering Koyomi Araragi was spotted by a certain Oshino Meme, "Oy! Araragi-kun!" he shouted at the startled young man. Koyomi turns and sees the middle aged "aloha guy" walking towards him, waving quite energetically. His upside down cross necklace waving side to side as he walks, his steps forming a 'clack clack' with his sandals that make him look taller than he seems, bearded (though it's really a small goatee) face forming an ear to ear grin, spiky blond hair waving around due to the conveniently placed breeze. _

"_Ah, it's you. You spooked me there for a second," Koyomi sighed _

"_What's up? Why do you have a grin that looks oddly like a certain Cheshire cat on your face?" he asked, eyes narrowing at the suspicious person as Oshino places a hand on the young man's shoulders and stares back. _

"_Calm down. __No need to be so alert around me, Araragi-kun. No need to stare at me. You are really energetic, did something good happen?" still keeping the grin on his face, he continued, "I've just come to tell you some good news! But first, let's go sit down somewhere, preferably a place with comfy chairs and good coffee."_

_The young vampire's glare fading, he walked on ahead, the middle aged priest following suite "You just want me to buy the coffee for you," Koyomi mutters under his breath "Let's go to that place then and see what you have to say." He pointed at the nearby coffee shop._

_-A nearby Starbucks-_

_They arrived at the store and instantly found it was warmer inside. Koyomi surveyed the place; tan and green were the colors of the entire cafe, soft looking couches placed on top of a circular rug in the corner with a table in the middle. Smooth jazz reverberated throughout the area. Overall, it created a mellow atmosphere that's perfect for conversation. That and coffee. A small female medium haired brunette took both Koyomi and Oshino's orders, the girl stealing glances at the former and winking at him. Koyomi shrugged it off as a teasing behaviour. Once they got their orders, both men sat down in the comfortable couches._

_Koyomi is seated across the middle aged priest, the vampire holding a cup of coffee, and the priest holding an espresso cup. Both sit in silence for a few minutes until the young vampire breaks it by asking the question of the day, _

"_So? What is this good news you have to tell me?" _

_Oshino stops drinking and looks at Koyomi with an amused expression "I've got an alternative for your payment of me helping you with your incident."_

_Ahoge standing straight up, indicating excitement, the ecstatic vampire leans forward on his seat "Really? What is it? Tell m- wait… this sounds too suspicious, what do you have up your sleeve this time, old man?" The vampire's ahoge deflating "I bet it's got something to do with the mafia, you look like the type that hangs out with them." He accuses the still amused priest with a pointing finger._

"_No no, Araragi-kun, in fact, you might actually like this alternative." Oshino leans on his couch and looks at Koyomi in the eyes "I've got a few connections with some people, with me being a former priest and exorcist, so on and so forth. One of my connections needs some assistance with their work and would like you as a helper." He sets his cup down and leans back, pointing at the curious vampire, "You are going to be transferring at Youkai Academy."_

_*__Ahoge _(literally _idiot hair_) refers to the noticeable slim forelock of hair that sticks straight up from a character's head.

**-End Flashback-**

"_You know, too much thinking will make your head burst._"

A feminine voice disrupted Koyomi's reverie. The young vampire turned to the voice, seeing a 12 year old girl literally popping up from his shadow. The pale skinned girl wore a pink summer dress with a black ribbon in the torso, a golden necklace around her neck, an aviator cap with goggles resting on top of her waist length golden hair with the tips curving up, and wore nothing on her feet. She's probably an example of a perfect lolicon. Her golden eyes stared at Koyomi for a good amount of time, hands at her hips, a light smirk forming on her face, before finally speaking,

"_Stop worrying, you'll be fine, you know I'll be there with you the whole time._"

Koyomi sighed, "I just don't know if this academy is legit or not. I've tried and looked up Youkai Academy on the internet and I've gotten no results at all. It's like the place doesn't exist! Something must be suspicious…"

Walking up to the now contemplating vampire, the girl jumped and smacked Koyomi in the back of the head before she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. Koyomi then realized that he probably should stop pissing off her companion.

"_Like. I._ _**Said-**_" Making sure to emphasize the last word, she hissed.

She narrowed her eyes at him even further and leaned forward, the now nervous Koyomi leaned back and put his hands up in defeat, trying to placate the miffed girl and interrupted her "Okay! I get it, Shinobu, I'm probably worrying too much just like you said, let's just hope you're right." Smirking at her small victory, she harrumphed and looked away with puffed cheeks. Then looking at him again, she stifled a small gasp, he was smiling at her, small fangs protruding from his mouth, a conveniently placed breeze making his hair wave around, making her blush lightly at the site of his handsome appearance.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Calmly stated by the young vampire.

Reddened cheeks darkening a bit more, she looked away again. She heard a vehicle approaching, turning to see the bus that would take them to their new academy. Shinobu gave another look at him before sinking back into his shadow again, and spoke parting words "_Stop worrying._"

Koyomi mouthed a small thank you at her receding form and looked at the approaching bus. As the bus stopped and the doors opened, he was greeted by a strange man with stranger eyes that seemed to glow under the shadow formed from his hat. Smoking a cigar, the man chuckled quite menacingly before looking at him in the eyes and asking the young vampire a question,

"**So, you a freshman at Youkai Academy?**"

**-Youkai Academy Bus Stop-**

As Koyomi steps off the bus, carrying his luggage with him, he hears the bus driver chucking darkly before driving off into nowhere. He thinks about the conversation he had with the bus driver during the trip.

_-Mini flashback-_

"_**So boy, you ever seen a real monster before?**__" The bus driver looked at Koyomi from the front of the vehicle with his rear-view mirror._

_Koyomi looked back at the bus driver, carefully thinking about his answer 'Is he inhuman as well? I think I can see why he has those strange eyes. I wonder what I should say, should I play dumb or tell him seriously?'_

_As if the young vampire's mind was read, the bus driver spoke again "__**Don't play dumb, I can tell you're not human.**__" The bus driver took another puff of his cigar. __"__**Be careful boy. Youkai Academy can be a very scary place.**__" The bus driver warned, while chuckling._

"_I can take care of myself, thanks." Koyomi answers, staring nervously into the glowing eyes of the bus driver._

_-End Mini Flashback-_

'Taking care of 3 vampire hunters with ungodly abilities most likely means I can take care of myself' the young vampire thought.

Shaking his head, he looked at his surroundings. The bus stop sign looked as if it doubles an ineffective scarecrow, the dead trees surrounding him looked like the result of a forest fire. The sea tinted red, looking almost like blood. He spotted the academy and noticed lightning striking periodically behind the academy. Koyomi sweat dropped, and swore his luck. Sighing, he grabbed his luggage and began to walk down the trail.

A good 5 minutes of walking, Koyomi looked around again. Mist started to roll in the forest, the trees looked as if they were slowly inching towards him. The design of the school reminded him of Dracula's Castle. He swore the crows sitting on the tree branches were looking AT him as if he were tonight's dinner, and that damn lightning just won't stop.

He sighs for the umpteenth time, muttering "I knew something was suspicious…" as he trudges towards the academy.

Shinobu popped out and says "_Watch out, you've got company._" and went back in from his shadow.

Truth be told, he heard the ringing of a bicycle coming towards him "COMING THROUGH!" a feminine voice called out. Koyomi notices a female speeding towards him at a very dangerous position, and noticed that she was about to fall over. He merely sidestepped out of the way, arms stuck out, trying to catch the young woman from the waist. As the bike zooms ahead, Koyomi manages to save the young woman from a certain bicycle related doom.

As the young vampire carried her bridal style, he performed a quick look-over at the dazed female.

Bubblegum pink hair that went down to her waist, emerald eyes on a very cute face. Wearing what seemed to be the school uniform, consisting of a green blazer with white outlines, buttoned up just right to accentuate her cleavage from her D sized breasts, even further accentuated by her choker linked to a cross necklace with a ruby gem in the middle. A brown plaid skirt accompanied with knee socks that could be ranked D in a zettai ryouiki** scale. On her feet were the standard academy shoes. Koyomi would give her an 8 out of 10 in the moe factor, not that he would say that out loud.

Setting the young lady down on her feet, he puts his closed fist in front of his mouth and coughs "You okay there, miss?" as he eyes her with concern.

Getting out of her daze, she exclaimed "Oh! I'm very sorry for all that, I missed breakfast on the way and I'm also anemic." Setting her gaze down, she made a small pout before looking back up and performed a 100 megawatt smile "I'm Akashiya Moka, thank you for helping me. I hope we can be friends!"

'Gah! That smile can blind a normal man!' Koyomi thought. "Ah, no problem, miss. I'm Araragi Koyomi. I just transferred here today. I arrived a day before school starts and I was just on my way to the chairman's office so I can get my living arrangements and all that jazz."

A small feminine cough brought the two out of their introductions and Koyomi exclaimed "That's right! I've got to go miss, I hope you are well enough to do what you are doing, as I've got to go. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I would love to be friends with you. I'll see you at school, okay? Bye!"

With that, he grabs his luggage and runs off, leaving a wave behind his back.

"_Jeez, save everyone you happen to meet why don't you?_" a voice behind his back mutterred angrily.

"Sorry Shinobu, couldn't let such a pretty girl be harmed now can I?" Koyomi replied, putting on a grin as the young vampire continued to run toward the academy. 'Maybe this school won't be as bad as it seems' Koyomi hoped.

"_Hmph, whatever._" making a puffy face, she settled back down into his shadow.

_-Back to Akashiya Moka-_

Continuing to stare at his fading form, she blushed at the thought of him. 'He's a very handsome fellow, and he smells delectable. I wonder what his blood tastes like…' She started to drool at the thought before wiping it off and shaking her head 'No! I won't force him to give him his blood, I've already made my first friend and I won't drive him off!' she declared with her fist raised up in the air, then walked up to her now damaged bike and sigh. She picked it up and walked to school

"Araragi-kun, my first friend." She said to no one, smiling.

** "Absolute Territory" (_zettai ryouiki_ in Japanese) describes the area of uncovered thigh between the skirt and the stockings that's apparently a total magnet for Male Gaze. The proof that when it comes to sexiness, less is more.

_-Back to our main character-_

Walking up to the hall that the pretty assistant told Koyomi to go, he stopped in front of huge double doors with the name plate on top stating 'Chairman'. Before he can knock, a voice inside the room called out to him,

"**Come in Araragi-kun, I've been expecting you.**"

The tone of the voice inside the room caused an the young vampire to raise an eyebrow. Opening the door, he was greeted by a person clad in white robes, the hood covering his face, eyes giving off the similar glow to that of the bus driver. He was seated behind a work desk filled with various documents and strange items.

Koyomi entered the room and closed the door, then walked toward the cloaked figure, taking his luggage with him. As he walked towards the robed figure, he looked around the room. His office looked pretty barren and felt very shady, to his left was a large window that overlooked the entire area. Stopping a few feet from the chairman's desk, he sets down his luggage.

Koyomi looks at the man before bowing, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I assume you already know who I am." Spoken as a statement rather than a question.

Chuckling, the robed man placed his hands on the desk, fingers interlocked. He leaned forward and spoke,

"**Indeed young lad, I heard from Oshino about your little predicament. I am Tenmei Mikogami, an exorcist and one of the three Dark Lords, but we'll discuss that when the time comes. I'm here to greet you to my humble academy.**" His hands performed a spreading gesture, "**I assume that you do not know what use I have for you?**" Seeing as the young vampire shake his head a negative, Mikogami stood up and walked to the window, looking over the mingling community.

"**Every 3 years, we invite a human to this academy to see whether he or she can make it throughout the year, think of it as a social experiment. Cruel you may think, but my purpose for building this academy is to build a bridge between the human community and the monster community." **

He turned to face Koyomi "**Now I know you're not a human, seeing as how you're a Kaii Killer, but your sealed state makes you very much human and I've decided to perform a new experiment. What it is, I won't tell you yet, just know that I'm expecting a lot from you, Araragi-kun."**

A scoff coming out from the room caused the exorcist to look around.

"_Thou art thinks that he's the only Kaii Killer around,_" Shinobu pops up from Koyomi's shadow, inducing a curious look from Mikogami "_I am the one that turned him into a Kaii Killer, mind you, you would do well to acknowledge his predecessor, O exorcist._"

A small gasp escaped Mikogami's lips "**Is that you Kisshot? It's been a long time, old friend.**"

He performed a small bow to the chibi vampire, not to insult, but to respect.

Shinobu walked towards the exorcist and flicked the exorcist in the area where his forehead would be, eliciting a hiss from the exorcist, and stepped back with her hands at her hips.

"_Indeed it has, thou hast been thinking that you would not recognize me, how are the other two dark lords, Bloodriver and Fuhai?_" A smirk forming in her face, "_Enough about that though, I act as his familiar and a form of seal, with my permission, I can unseal him. It is also reciprocated, I am sealed and he has the power to unseal me, pretty convenient I would think. Call me Shinobu in my sealed form, I don't need anyone knowing my true form yet. Perhaps during school, seeing as how this facility is a school of Youkai or monsters, violence among the community is bound to happen, no?_"

The amused and surprised exorcist laughed and walked towards Koyomi and put his hand on the young vampire's shoulder "**It's going to be interesting with you around, Araragi-kun.**"

Going back to his desk, he sat back down. "**Now, living arrangements. I can set you up in one of the staff dorms alone or I can set you up in a staff dorm with a roommate, I can leave that up to you for tomorrow, but for now, stay in one of the temporary guest rooms inside the academy. Seeing as you don't have the weaknesses of a regular vampire, the water system in the rooms I mention is also used by the students, so I doubt that you'll be getting any hot water.**"

He chuckled "**I can have my assistant show you the way later.**"

The chairman opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. He closed the drawer and gave the piece of paper to the young vampire. Koyomi took the piece of paper and inspected it.

"**What you have there is a form for a school uniform, you can fill it out and choose your size."** Mikogami coughed before saying "**Now, as for your source of blood, you will have to pay for your blood supply, or take from a willing friend, I doubt you can't make friends, seeing as how you have already made friends with a fellow vampire.**"

Koyomi widened his eyes at the exorcist's statement and spoke "You mean Akashiya Moka is a vampire? She doesn't look like one." Thinking about her for a second, he remembered the choker that was linked to a cross necklace, "That necklace she has, that's a seal isn't it?"

The exorcist nods his head, "**She chose to have a special form of seal that I made, a Rosario, so that she can make friends, since she's had trouble making friends unsealed. I'll let her talk about it to you, it would be nice if you were friends with the troubled vampire.**"

The ignored chibi-vampire mades her presence known, "_What kind of vampire is she?_" curiosity on her face. "_Having lived for over 500 years, it is always nice to see a fellow vampire, besides my servant and those damned vampire hunters._"

Mikogami cocked his head, wanting her to explain further, but decided not to and continued "**She's considered an S-Class vampire.**" The revelation incited a curious expression from Koyomi and laughter from Shinobu,

"_That so! Such a strong vampire for her age, I can't wait to see what she's made of!_" snickered the chibi-vampire.

That caused Koyomi to bonk her on the head, making Shinobu cringe in pain.

"_Ah! Fool! Why did you do that?_" asked the irritated chibi-vampire.

"Now, Shinobu. We can't start unnecessary trouble for others." scolded the young vampire "We're not gonna test anyone without their consent."

He gave the exorcist an apologetic look.

The chibi-vampire harrumphed while she crossed her arms and looked away, face puffed up in anger.

The altercation between the two vampires caused the chairman to chuckle, "**My, you two act like a married couple. Perhaps you two already are, eh?**"

That made the duo to blush and cough, sputtering excuses. Continuing to chuckle, Mikogami started thinking if he forgot anything else, and he does. Clearing his throat, he catches their attention again, "**I also received a package from Oshino. He said it was your bike, it is kept with my assistant at the moment, and you can receive it later. One more thing,"** he pulled out a small cross accessory with a strap from within his robe. "**This is for your phone, you may have noticed that you have no signal.**"

With that, Koyomi pulls out his phone and sees that there really is no signal.

"**This is because of the Great Barrier I have placed within this area, it separates Youkai academy from the human world, a downside to this is that the barrier causes the climate to be very different, causing the vegetation to die down, as you can see with all the dead trees, so on and so forth.**" he offers the accessory to Koyomi, and the young vampire accepts it and fixes it into his phone, moments later he receives a signal from his phone.

"Thanks for the strap, chairman-sama. I will treasure it." A grateful look on the young vampire's face.

Nodding, he says "**Now, I believe I have kept you here long enough, feel free to explore the academy, curfew is at 10 P.M. and school starts at 8 A.M. tomorrow morning, don't be late and good luck, have fun. You only go to high school once.**"

With that, Koyomi bows again, Shinobu nodding her head then receding in the young vampire's shadow. The exorcist chuckles as he watches his investment walk out the door.

"**Now, what hijinx will you cause, Araragi-kun?**"

* * *

><p>Getting his bicycle from the same pretty assistant from before, with luggage and uniform in hand, he travels to his temporary room that was pointed out by the assistant. He looks at the clock on his phone, seeing the time indicating it was 6 P.M., he stops at the door to his room. He unlocks the door with the key given to him by the assistant and steps in.<p>

'I really should thank that assistant for putting up with me all day' the young vampire thinks as he closes the door.

Looking around the room, it's big enough to fit 4 people. The living room, smack dab in the center of the room, consists of a beige carpet floor, the walls painted in the same color with the furniture, a large couch in the and 2 accompanying small couches in each side with a coffee table in the middle, colored in a contrasting ruby red. The television is placed in front of the large couch. Connected to the living room is a decent sized kitchen, located to the left, with pots and pans hanging on hooks on top of a sink. An electric stove with an oven built in is placed to the side of the sink. A microwave is seen on top of a marble topped counter across the sink, a plate rack beside the microwave. Drawers on the counter reveal spoons, forks, chopsticks, and various cooking utensils. He opens the fridge located in the corner of the kitchen and finds a few blood packs with a note from the chairman,

'_I know I said that you need to get your own blood supply, but a few can't hurt.' _

_-_Tenmei Mikogami

The young vampire smiles and closes the fridge.

Walking to the bedroom, located across from the kitchen, he spots a king-sized bed at the end of the room. A nightstand was placed from each side of the bed, with a lamp on each nightstand. At the left of the bedroom, he spots a bathroom. The bathroom contained a marble sink with a stylized mirror on top, the faucet with both hot and cold water knobs, though as the exorcist said, the only temperature he would get will be cold and freezing cold. A bathtub is placed on the side of the bathroom, with a shower next to it. White tiled floors are placed in the bathroom, with no spot of grime and dirt, giving the bathroom a blinding white appearance. Walking out of the bathroom, he spots a large vanity mirror across the bathroom. Next to the mirror is an empty closet upon inspection.

'Man, this room is bigger than my room back home. And it's a guest dorm as well! Living in this academy probably won't be as bad as it seems.' the excited Koyomi smiles and sighed with contentment.

Walking to the bed, he sat down, and then proceeded to lie down, feet still on the floor. Closing his eyes, he thought about the female vampire he met while heading towards the academy.

'S-Class vampire, huh,' he thinks 'maybe I can be friends with her.'

A small shuffling is heard and the feeling of someone straddling him interrupts the young vampire's thoughts. Opening his eyes, he sees the not so chibi-vampire looking down at him and smirking, a small blush on her face. Her mature form stirring something within the young vampire, he blushes as well. In her mature form, Shinobu's appearance is that of a very sexy 22 year old female, her summer dress turning into a nightgown, showing her pink lace panties. Her breasts turning from a washboard into DD sized marshmallows. With the not so chibi-vampire's aviator cap nowhere to be found, her hair freely moved all over the place. Her now ruby red eyes gaze upon Koyomi's.

Forming a small pout, she whines "_I'm hungry._"

A devious smirk falling on the young Araragi's face he sits up, holding the not so chibi-vampire in place by wrapping his arms around her child bearing hips. He tilts his neck to the side, still gazing at the now drooling sensual vampire. "Go ahead." he whispers.

And with that, fangs protruding from her mouth lengthening, she leans slowly towards his neck. Sniffing his scent, she lets out a satisfying sigh, his scent always seems to make her very relaxed and aroused.

As she comes even closer, Koyomi can feel her hot breath in his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Her chest pressed to his, her mile a minute heartbeat can be felt, causing his pants to tighten slightly.

Feeling a protrusion in her panties, the sensual vampire lets out a yelp before finally sinking her fangs into his neck. Causing the young vampire to stiffen then relaxing into the bite. Slowly coaxing out the blood from his body, she lets out a small moan within her mouth as she tastes his blood. She always can't get enough of his blood, the smooth texture flowing down her throat, the sweet and irony taste, a good mixture of nutrients and vitamins.

For Shinobu, it is literally her elixir of life, for she can't survive without it, and prolonged denial of his blood will cause her to die.

Letting out a sigh of contentment as she continues to coax out his blood, the young vampire's hands roam around her back, before finally settling on her plump cheeks, giving it a light squeeze, causing another moan to voice itself inside her mouth.

"Shinobu, that's good enough." He breathes out.

To both his and her disappointment, Shinobu reluctantly lets go of his neck, licking the wound close before looking back up at now glazed Koyomi. Small pants coming out of Shinobu, a small amount of blood dripping on her mouth, the young vampire leans in and licks it off before finally kissing her.

Yet another small moan forms in the sensual vampire's mouth, surprised at the forcefulness of the usually relaxed Araragi. Arms now wrapping around his neck, both go into a deeper kiss, tongues battling in a playful manner.

Minutes of literal tongue twisting later, both separate, leaving a small line of blood mixed saliva between them, pants of breath coming from both vampires relaxing into deep breaths.

Looking at the clock at the nightstand, 7:30 P.M., the young vampire looks at his female counterpart and grins while saying "Want to take a bath? There's a wet spot on my pants."

Mischievous smirk forming on her lips, she agrees "_And whose fault is that now? Come. I am not finished with you yet._"

Dragging the young vampire to the bathroom, both enjoy a two hour bath consisting of laughter and moans.

Getting out of the bath both are dressed in sleepwear, Koyomi wearing just a blue plaid pyjamas and slippers on his feet, and Shinobu still in her adult form, wearing a see through blue negligee. Koyomi looks at the clock, 9:35 P.M., seeing the now sleepy female vampire, he smiles at her and says "Let's go to sleep, no? Big day tomorrow." Shinobu grunts an affirmative and Koyomi proceeds to carry her bridal style to the bed.

Laying her down on the bed, he goes to the other side and lies down. Shinobu goes to spoon against the young vampire and sighs a good night. Forming another smile, he brings up the sheets to their shoulders and closes his eyes.

* * *

><p>Post Script:<p>

Man. I don't know if I'm doing this right or not, took me quite a while to get the prologue down. Anyway, please read and review, I'd appreciate your constructive criticism and it'll help me improve in the storytelling. Also, I'm leaving you guys with the choice of the pairing type, a harem or a singular pairing, as well as having our young Araragi-kun be with a roommate, or alone with Shinobu. Anyway, I'll wait a few days and count your votes if you guys decide to do so, if not, well I'm flipping a coin, yeah? I'll put up the roommate vote up first in my page if I can. Ah yes, I would also like a beta reader for this story, if anyone would like to volunteer, please PM me.

-TrixBella


	2. Kissshot Kaii

Rosario + Bakemonogatari

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor do I own Bakemonogatari. Both works are owned by their rightful creator (Nisio Isin and Akihisa Ikeda).

A/N:  
>TrixBella here, a filler chapter to keep you guys occupied. Hope you guys enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 0.5: Kissshot Kaii<p>

_ -Shinobu-_

_Pushed down on the dirt. Held against my will._

_With my second servant's fangs in my neck, sucking my blood, I can finally repay my debt to him._

_I can finally die…_

"_**Haha**__"_

"_**Hahahahahahahahahahaha**__"_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**__"_

_I'll die laughing. That's right. Death. My saving grace._

_Suddenly his feeding stopped. He extracts his fangs from my neck, and looks at me._

_I gaze into his eyes, _

"_**What is it, servant?**__"_

_No response._

"_**I still have half of my blood yet.**__"_

"…_." _

"_**Now that I have so much blood drawn out of me I cannot move, but if thou do not hurry, soon I will revive, thou know?**__"_

_I feel the nervousness from his gaze. He continues to stare._

"_H-hey Kisshot." He finally speaks._

"_**What is it?**__"_

"_In what way…did you plan to turn me back into a human?"_

_I tutted. "__**Do thou care about such things now?**__"_

"_I care. It's important." I pursed my lips. I care, is it?_

_I cursed that companion of his "__**That damn portable food. She should have stayed silent.**__"_

_Said portable shut her mouth. _

_Then she started walking towards us. A slow pace. She had put back on her shirt and had tied back her scarf. Her bouncing breasts indicated that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt. Though she wasn't bothered by that, she kept walking._

"_Heartunderblade-san." Spoken with such respect. "Did you plan from the beginning to be killed by Araragi-kun?"_

"…_**..**__"_

"_In order to turn him back into a human."_

_Damn, perceptive this portable food is._

"_**Do not talk such rubbish, portable food. As if there was any ground for it.**__"_

_A retort came from the portable food, "Then please tell me in which way you planned to turn Araragi-kun back into a human. I researched it, and as for methods to turn a vampire back into a human I found nothing else."_

_That's right. There's nothing else. Nothing else but to dissolve the master-servant relationship. Nothing else but to kill the master. To kill me._

"_**Ha. It was a known fact.**__" I snorted._

"_**It is just that in the first place I never wanted to turn this servant back into a human. I just lied to him to make him gather my limbs. I will tell all kind of lies in order to regain my complete form.**__" So that he can kill me._

"_**Even the reason I turned this guy into a subordinate, to tell the truth, was simply due to my circumstances.**__"_

_Get him mad. Make him kill me._

"_That's not it. You made him gather the missing parts because if he killed you in an incomplete state he would not turn back into a human, isn't it?" Very perceptible, this portable food._

"_If you are not killed after you regain your complete form, it will mean nothing—"_

"_**Rubbish. Way off the mark.**__"_

"_Then why did you come here?"_

_The portable food's face held extreme composure. Even though I am superior and her inferior, she speaks to me normally._

_"Araragi-kun had a reason to fight you, but you don't have it." The portable food claimed._

"_You covered it up with reasons like a chance to show your full power or something like that. But in fact you came here to get killed by Araragi-kun, right? Just for that, right? Making the conditions an even match, you deliberately stirred up Araragi-kun."_

_I couldn't speak. She was right. What else can I say?_

_My servant spoke, "Ha-Hanekawa."_

_The portable food looks sternly at my servant, "Araragi-kun, be quiet."_

_Spoken like a true master talking to his slave._

_"Of course, there wasn't any ground for this. I just couldn't help but feel something was weird, but a while ago, because you did not kill me who interrupted the fight. I understood. You..."_

_Blasting all the Youki I could muster at her, I tried to shut her up. _

_No reaction, as if nothing happened. I inwardly half-laughed and half-cried._

"_You plan to die." _

_I was inwardly crying now. I held back a sob, kept my emotions frozen._

"…_**Thou should have stayed silent, portable food.**__"_

_My servant's eyes were wide as saucers. I continued,_

"_**After saying it what do thou plan to do? After saying it, do thou think my servant will be able to kill me?**__"_

_My servant squeaked an "Eh?"_

"_**As a master I understand well my servant. He is a fool who saves a dying vampire. If he knew about what the brat called my 'will', would he be able to suck my blood?**__"_

_The portable food was at a loss for words. "W-Well…but…"_

_I gazed at her. I regained my composure now._

"_**I thought that was the most difficult thing, how can I make him kill me, that was what troubled me.**__" I continued to stare at the portable food._

"_**Therefore I stayed silent on the method until the last moment. I was already thinking I had no choice but to play by ear... however, although it was unexpected for me, thanks to Guillotinecutter the conditions were ready by chance. If he got so angry just because I ate one person, there was no need to bother worrying about it—**__"_

_I stared at my servant, who was staring at me. "-__** I could get killed by thee while being the villain, the bad guy. Thou did not need to know my intentions.**__"_

"_Why?" he painfully murmured._

"_**Servant.**__"_

"_Eh?"_

"_**I was searching for a place to die.**__"_

"_A place to die—"_

_His face gave an expression of realization. I inwardly smirked._

"_**That was the reason I came to this country. Since the first subordinate died, I never came here again. It was not sightseeing—**__"_

_I was interrupted "B-But you," he gulped "You said you did not want to die, our first meeting."_

_Ah. That's right._

"_**I thought it was time to die. That was my plan.**__"_

_But,_

"_**In the end, I became afraid to die.**__"_

"…_.."_

"_**I became afraid to disappear after having lived 500 years.**__" I smirked sadly._

"_**I feared, I feared to disappear, I did not know what to do. Thou happened to pass by there. I begged you to help me.**__" It was true, I wanted him to help me. Him._

"_I…helped you."_

"_**For the first time in my life, I was helped by another person.**__"_

"…_.."_

"_**Whether they were human or vampire, nobody has ever helped me.**__" I was alone. Ever since the first killed himself._

"_**While I was sucking thy blood, I asked myself what I was doing. Therefore, even if I consumed your blood, I did not eat thee any more - I made thee my subordinate. The second subordinate in a lifetime.**__" I let out a small chuckle._

"_**I thought that if thou wanted to be a vampire all would be fine. But thou, as I thought, said thou wanted to turn back into a human."**__I continued to stare at him._

"_**While thou were not conscious, I grimly thought it over. I decided it at that time.**__"_

_I will die for you._

"_**I will die for thy sake.**__"_

"…_.For my sake."_

"_**Thou will kill me, thou will turn back into a human, and this time I will die. I felt I finally found the place to die - the place to die I was searching from 400 years before.**__"_

_It is how it should be. _

"_**So do not be conceited, servant.**__" I egged him on._

"_**It was originally my responsibility. If I did not act so disgracefully such a thing would not have happened, and if thou did not save me, that time I would have died.**__" _

"…_!" tears fell on my face. Eh?_

"…_**.What is it? Are thou crying?**__" Why? Why are you crying?_

"_**Thou are a crybaby, my servant. How pathetic.**__"_

"_T-That's not it. These aren't tears. This."_

_The following words I did not expect._

"_This…is blood."_

"_**Eh?**__"_

"_Blood is flowing—" he choked back a sob "—Even your blood is flowing-!"_

_I felt something liquid on my eyes. I inwardly sighed._

"_**Really, thine intervention was unnecessary, portable food.**__"_

_The portable food looked up, "Eh?"_

"_**And I had planned to be killed showing an opening at a suitable point - but well, fine. Servant, after all thou have no alternative left but to kill me.**__"_

_My servant replied, "T-That's…"_

_I replied sternly, "__**If thou do not kill me.**__"_

_He gulped._

"_**I will eat a thousand people per day. If I say this, thou have no choice but to kill me right? As a proof this is not a bluff, if I start by seizing that portable food over there, will thou make up your mind?"**_

_I waited. _

"…_.."_

_I supplemented, "__**It is better to pluck thyself the life thou saved. This is, responsibility, right?**__"_

"_Kisshot—" I liked being called like that by him._

"_**Thou are the second person to call me by that name. And thou will become the last.**__"_

_My servant looks at the portable food, possibly to seek assistance._

_Said portable food was biting her lower lip. Even she does not know what to do._

_I waited yet again…and again…._

"_**Come on.**__"_

_I laughed._

"_**Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on – Kill me servant.**__"_

"_Damn!" Servant exclaimed._

_I startled when he shouted,_

"_OSHINOOOOOOOO!" _

_He drew a breath,_

"_OSHINO MEME!"_

_That man, dressed in a radical shirt. Flippant and Frivolous._

"_You're watching from somewhere – stop putting on airs and come here already! You bastard, I have work for you!"_

_I looked at him, surprised._

_The portable food looked at him, surprised._

_Nothing happens though, that does not stop him from continuing though,_

"_Oshino! I know you are here, with your damn neutral standpoint, there is no way that you aren't watching this place right now! I understand! I don't need an explanation! Come here, I understand what I did, I deeply understand that I am not a victim but an offender! So come here – OSHINO MEME!"_

"_I can hear you even if you don't yell like that.__"_

_A voice, I look up to see the flippant man sitting above the roof of the storehouse. Sitting cross legged, resting chin in his hands, looking really bothered._

"_Araragi-kun. It's a first for us to meet in this place.__" Said the radical man._

"…_.Oshino."That was all my servant could say._

"_Hahaha, you really are energetic. Did something good happen?__"_

"_I've got work for you." My servant repeated. He continued to stare at the radical._

"_Do something."_

"_That is?__"_

_With that, he jumped down from the roof of the storehouse. A physique that makes you believe he has no reflexes, he landed neatly. Without even bending his knees. _

_What a mysterious person._

_Then he walks towards us._

"_You are too vague.__"_

"_I will pay money." My servant replies._

"_It's not about the money.__"_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_It's your own problem.__" I inwardly smiled. That's it. Make him lose hope. Push him into a corner._

_The radical looks at the portable food,_

"_Yo. Class rep-chan.__" He waves at the portable food. "__Nice to meet you, I'd say.__"_

"…_.Yes." the portable food nodded._

"_Nice to meet you. I am Hanekawa." She lightly bowed._

_"__I am glad that I stopped in this city just in case, even if the business with Heartunderblade ended. Because by doing so I was able to get to know you.__"_

_Portable food was taken aback,_

"…_.I always thought you disliked me though."_

"_Nah. I never dislike girls. I warn you that if you hear something from Araragi-kun, that's a false rumor.__"_

_I laughed a bit._

_"__In fact you are amazing - although you had nothing to do with the Kaiis, you were affected so deeply, you're really so energetic, did something good happen?__" the radical smirked._

_A retort came from the portable food. "It's not like I had nothing to do with it."_

_She narrows her eyes, "Araragi's problem is my problem."_

_Well now._

"_Whoah. Such friendship there.__" the radical let out a laugh. The kind that made you irritated._

"_Or is it youth?__"_

_I retorted,_

"_**Brat.**__" I fixed my gaze on the radical, now sure that he's preventing my desired demise._

"_**Do not interfere. We have a pact.**__"_

"_I don't recall having made any pact with you, Heartunderblade,__" the radical turned to return my gaze,_

"_I just wanted everything to turn out for the best. It was just better for me if you chose to die in order to turn Araragi-kun back into a human. For me - in other words for humans._"

_I lay there silent._

_"__So well, although things approximately went as I thought... Class rep-chan really did something superfluous. It would have been better if Araragi-kun didn't know it.__"_

"_I." the portable food responds,_

"_I think you are mistaken." _

"_Oh boy. What a nerve, I commend you for your nerves.__" letting out another irritating laugh._

"_Anyway, what do you plan to do about this situation, class rep-chan?__"_

_With no hesitation, the portable food replies,_

"_That is something for Araragi-kun to decide."_

_She continued, "If nothing else, ending it all without knowing anything would be too cruel."_

"_You heard her, Araragi-kun. I am given stern treatment. Class rep-chan's excessive kindness is a cruelty. She really is abnormal. How in the world has she so much faith in you?__"_

"_..." my servant said nothing. The radical faced my servant._

_"__I just wanted to see with my eyes the after festival.__" his hand held an unlit cigarette._

"_You have come so far, you have come so close, just in case I'll try to listen. The work you got for me as a specialist. And about the fee, oh yeah, it will take over the 5 million yen I condoned you.__" the radical grinned._

"_Anyway, your wish?__"_

_I waited for my servant's reply,_

"…_.I want you to teach me a way to make everyone happy." said in a calm yet determined tone._

_The radical snorted, "__As if it existed.__" he shrugged, "__There's a limit even to convenience, yanno. That's a theme written by grade schoolers in moral classes. It's not realistic.__"_

_My servant looked crestfallen,_

"_Oshino. I—"_

"_However.__"_

_All three of us stare at him._

_The radical puts the unlit cigarette in his pocket and raises a finger,_

"_There's a way to make everyone unhappy.__"_

_I was dumbfounded by his words, and so were my servant and the portable food._

"_In other words, I'm talking about distributing onto everybody the burden of unhappiness generated by this situation. Nobody will have their wish fulfilled, but if that's fine with you, the way exists.__"_

_._

"_..."_

"_Concretely...yeah. Araragi-kun, come very close to kill Heartunderblade. Almost strip her of her special characteristics and abilities as a vampire, make sure she doesn't die though. This will result into you acting as a seal for her, rendering her almost useless in that state. She will turn into a human-like pseudo-vampire.__"_

_And then, the radical continued._

"_Araragi-kun, you won't be able to turn back into a human, but you will be able to come very close to it. You will be sealed as well, rendering you almost useless in that state. You will turn into a vampire-like pseudo-human. You will have the ability to unseal Heartunderblade, and she will have the ability to unseal you. You must devote the rest of your immortal life to Heartunderblade and Heartunderblade for all immortal life must stay close to you.__"_

"_Then—" the portable food speaks,_

"_In other words, we, the humans—" _

"_Yes. Give up on exorcising a dangerous vampire. Give up on the complete elimination of the Kaii Killer, The iron-blooded, hot-blooded, cold-blooded vampire, as well as her subordinate. If she's sealed, she loses most of her powers. Guys like those vampire hunters won't be able to find Heartunderblade out. That is to say, the risk remains. If Araragi-kun and Heartunderblade are unsealed, they will be eventually found out.__"_

_If he does that..._

_Everyone will be unhappy. No one will have their wishes fulfilled._

_I won't die, and my servant will not be able to revert back._

_What a joke!_

"_**...Do not joke around, brat!**__"_

_I yelled, catching their attention,_

"_**What on earth does a brat who did not even live a tenth of my life understand what I have been through! Do not say convenient things. I do not want to survive in those conditions! There is a limit even to disgrace! I do NOT want to live in shame! My place is to die here! And at last, I found it! At last, I can die! I. Will die for my servant's sake! Let me die for his sake! Kill me, kill me hurry up KILL ME! I do not want to live!**__"_

"_That is why you will become unhappy. Your wish will not be fulfilled. Although the one who decides will be Araragi-kun. Yes. It's as class rep-chan says.__"_

_I face my servant. Cold, hard gazed fixed upon him._

"_**SERVANT!**__"_

"_**As I said now, do not be taken in by that brat's fast talk. I do NOT want to live.**__"_

_I pleaded him. I wholeheartedly pleaded him._

"_...And yet, I..." my servant says. I watch him with anticipation. _

"_I want you to live."_

_My undead heart started beating. I choked back a sob. My beloved servant caresses my hair. Watching his gaze, affection was all it held._

"_I will not say it once. I will bow my head like__a servant any number of times. So don't try to have a cool death, live an awkward life for me. Don't search for a place to die, search for a place to live."_

_I tried hard to regain my composure, but from his unwavering reaction, it meant that it was not working. I felt more liquid coming out of my eyes._

"_**I-I beg thee...please, servant. Somehow...kill me. Kill me, somehow turn back into a human. Help me—" **_

"_I'm sorry Kisshot." my beloved servant calmly states, "I will not help you."_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, sweat upon my brow, ragged breaths in my body. I felt a pair of arms surround my body, it was comforting for some reason. Managing to calm down, I looked at the clock beside me, 4 A.M.<p>

"Relax Shinobu-chan, it's going to be okay, I will be here for you just as much as you are here for me." A voice behind me whispers, further relaxing my beating heart. I turn around and reciprocate the hug my beloved servant is giving me,

"_Fool, who said I wasn't fine._"I teased him, giving him a light peck on the lips.

He chuckled, "Go back to sleep Shinobu-chan, it's going to be a big day tomorrow, and I need your help getting through with it." He mutters, before finally going back to sleep again.

A smile formed on my lips, watching his steady breathing and calm face. I ran my hands through his hair, smelling his scent yet again. I mutter a goodnight, closing my eyes.

Yes. He'll be with me for eternity. As will I.


	3. Moka Vamp Episode 1

Rosario + Bakemonogatari

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor do I own Bakemonogatari. Both works are owned by their rightful creator (Nisio Isin and Akihisa Ikeda).

A/N:  
>Hey guys! TrixBella here,<p>

Well it looks like the results are up! I really don't have much to say, but ah, well I'm glad you guys are liking this fic as much as I am writing this. Thanks for the reviews from on and off the site. Here's the official first chapter of R+B. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Moka Vamp Episode 1<p>

The ungodly sound of an electronic referred to as an alarm clock woke up the sleeping Koyomi. Trying to fight off the sleepiness, he shifted to the side and turned off the alarm. A few moments later he looked at the time, 7:00 A.M.

"And so it begins." the young vampire groaned sleepily.

He sat on the bed, removing the crust on his eyes, and looked behind him. He sees the now chibi-vampire sleeping happily on the bed, a mischievous smile on her face. The young vampire's eyes softened at the sight,

'She must've had a rough night due to her nightmare.' thought out while stroking her cheeks. Doing so caused her to stir a bit before giggling in her sleep,

"_Hehe. Now, servant, kneel before me and lick my feet. Hehehe._" muttered by the chibi-vampire, drool starting to leave her pretty mouth.

Koyomi dropped a sweat before shaking his head and wiping the drool off her face. He shook her a bit, trying to wake her up,

"Shinobu-chan. Shinobu-chan, time to wake up. Today's the big day, remember?" he said softly to her sleeping form, still continuing to shake the near-awake vampire.

"_Noooo~ Stop it…_" whined the chibi-vampire. She shifted, her back facing Koyomi.

The young vampire sighed, before leaning to her ear and whispered something to her.

Whatever it was, caused her to shot up at the speed of light, face turning different shades of red. The young vampire chuckled while the flustered Shinobu was glaring daggers at him. He patted her head before getting up to go to the bathroom,

"Want to join me?" asked the young vampire.

The chibi-vampire smirked, transforming into her mature form before saying,

"_Thou already know the answer to that question._" stated as a matter-of-fact by the sensual vampire.

Koyomi shook his head and chuckled, then continued to head to the bathroom. With the not so chibi-vampire following suite, they enjoyed a refreshing 20 minute shower.

Koyomi got out first, a towel wrapping his lower half. His torso glistening from the sheen of shower water, covered in scars from the results of his training with Shinobu. His muscles were toned, indicating a swimmer's body. Hair wet with water, he dried it off with another towel in his hands. A jingling sound came from his left wrist. The young vampire's eyes looked at the noise. A bracelet, with a ruby red gem embedded, adorned his wrist.

It was a seal.

His seal. A seal that can only be removed by Shinobu.

Koyomi continued to gaze at the accessory for a while…before getting kicked in the back. Stumbling, he turned to see the culprit. In front of him was a glistening wet Shinobu, leaning on the door frame of the bathroom with her arms crossed, doing interesting things to her breasts. Her eyes trained on his body with a predatory gleam. Iron-blooded, hot-blooded, cold-blooded vampire indeed. His gazed caught the attention of a black choker, embedded with the same ruby red gem from his armlet, on her neck.

The young vampire raised an eyebrow,

"Why is your choker visible?" he asked the sensual vampire, still keeping the predatory gaze.

"_No reason, though it probably suited thy tastes, no?_" Shinobu smirked.

The young vampire returned her expression twofold, "You would know, wouldn't you?" he teased.

The not so chibi-vampire blushed lightly, composure slightly compromised, before returning, "_I would._"

The young vampire chuckled, then went to his suitcase and took out a white long-sleeved shirt, boxers, his school blazer and pants, a red tie, a pair of black socks, as well as his academy shoes. He placed them on the bed before he took off the towel covering his lower half, revealing himself to the sensual vampire in all his glory, not minding one bit. Said sensual vampire let out a small playful 'reowr', then made an 'aww' when Koyomi put on his boxers. Next he sat down on the bed and put on his socks. He stood up and retrieved the tan colored pants and put them on. He then put on the long-sleeved shirt, buttoning it up to his neck, but leaving the cuffs unbuttoned. He had Shinobu help with his tie, much to her amusement, before putting on the green blazer. He stretched out the sleeves of the long-sleeved shirt underneath so that the cuffs were popping out from inside the blazer. Then he folded the cuffs before proceeding to button them.

All in all, Shinobu was on the verge of jumping him and undressing him again. But she didn't. She waved her hands and a white summer dress with black frills materialized on her hands. She reverted back to her chibi form, body now dry and her choker nowhere to be seen, and put on her dress. Another wave of her hands and her signature aviator cap appeared on her head.

Koyomi put his shoes in front of the door then walked up to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the both of them. He opened the fridge and took out four eggs, cheese, butter, and ham, as well as two blood packs and closed the fridge. He took out a pan from one of the hooks and placed it on a grill, before turning knob of the electric stove. Koyomi cut a good amount of butter and placed it on the pan, the butter slowly melting. He cracked the eggs and put them on a bowl, proceeding to mix it using cooking chopsticks, until it turned golden yellow. The young vampire sliced and diced the ham and cheese to small cube sized pieces and mixed them with the eggs, mixing it again. Seeing as the pan was ready, he poured the contents of the bowl in to the pan and cooked the omelet carefully.

Moments later, the omelet was ready and Koyomi cut it in half and placed it on two plates. Grabbing two glasses in the drawer, he poked a hole in both blood packs and poured out the contents in to the glass.

"_Smells good, my servant._" he heard his favorite vampire speak. Turning to the sound, he sees Shinobu sitting in the dining table inside the kitchen. He smiles at her and grabs the two plates and sets one down for Shinobu and himself. He went back and grabbed the two drinks, as well as two forks and knives proceeded to sit down on with the chibi-vampire.

"Enjoy, Shinobu-chan." he smiled at her as he gave a fork and knife to her, and the two went and enjoyed their breakfast in silence.

After their breakfast, Koyomi washed the dishes and Shinobu dried them. Putting everything where it was before, Koyomi grabbed his shoulder strap bag and they walked to the door. Putting on his shoes, Koyomi opened the door, gesturing for the chibi-vampire to go first. The chibi-vampire smiled and nodded, then stepped out the door. The young vampire soon followed and was met with the sight of the sun shining quite brightly. He took a deep breath and closed then locked the door. He took out his phone and looked at the time, 7:45 A.M.

"Here goes nothing." he says to chibi-vampire. Shinobu smirked, before proceeding to grab him into a bear hug that seemed impossible for a 12 year old body.

Then again, she is a Kaii.

Letting go, she stepped back and proceeded to sink into his shadow.

* * *

><p><em>-50 minutes prior-<em>

_-Akashiya Moka-_

Moka Akashiya woke up 5 minutes before her alarm rang. She sighed.

She had trouble sleeping.

Her mind kept wandering on the person she met the day before.

Koyomi Araragi.

She had made her first friend, and she was glad it was him.

He was nice. He was caring, maybe a bit quirky. He looked cute.

She blushed at the thought. Sitting up, Moka off the alarm and stretched her arms, letting out a yawn. She dusted off the dirt in her eyes and glided to the bathroom. As an S-Class vampire, her water system is much different from that of the other students. Water acts as a holy purifying agent and when untreated water touches her, a shock of pain will course through her body. As a solution, herbs such as nightshade are placed to dilute the water.

With that, she turns the faucet of the tub and lets the herbal water fill the bathtub.

Stripping off her night wear, she turns on the knob of the shower, letting the herbal water hit her pale skin. The smell of the water waking her up, she proceeds to let the water wash her pink hair. Moments later, with the bathtub ready, she slowly sinks in to the water letting out a sigh of contentment.

After the relaxing bath, she walks out the bathroom, towel wrapped to cover from her chest down. Drying her hair with another towel, she walks to the closet and takes out a sky blue blouse, the school's blazer and plaid skirt, white panties and matching bra, black socks and the academy shoes. Taking off her towel, Moka shivers at the sudden loss of heat. She adorned an hourglass shaped lithe figure, resembling a ballerina's body, her legs toned and feet spotless. D cup breasts resting proudly on her chest, she clasps on her bra. Next, she slips on her panties, following with the black socks. Grabbing the blouse, goes to her vanity mirror and puts it on, buttoning it up just right to show a bit of cleavage, her Rosario accentuating it. She then puts on her blazer, flicking her hair back with her hands to fix it, then buttoning it up as well.

Looking pleased at herself, she looks at the clock,

"Oh no!" panicking at bit after noticing it was 7:40 A.M., she takes out a blood pack from the fridge and decides to just drink from the pack.

Face scrunching up at the taste, "Tastes like burnt leather." she rushes to the door and puts on her shoes. As she opens the door, she says to no one in particular,

"I'm heading out~!"

And with that, she runs off to find her first friend, Koyomi Araragi.

Moments later, she spots him. Her face lit up in happiness, she runs up to him.

She slowly stops. 'Eh? Who's that girl with him?' Moka thought.

In front of her friend is a girl, seemingly at the age of 12, wearing a white summer dress adorned with black frills. On her head was an aviator cap with goggles, keeping her waist length golden hair with tips that curved up, from going all over the place. She had golden eyes that had an expression of mischief.

Seeing the girl give her a bear hug that seemed impossible for her age, she held a laugh in. She then gasped at sight of the girl sinking into his shadow, wondering what kind of monster her friend is. 'Araragi-san, who are you?' she thought out.

She resumed running towards him, which caught his attention, waving at him with a big smile.

* * *

><p><em>-Present Time-<em>

_-Araragi Koyomi-_

Noticing a flash of pink in his peripheral vision, Koyomi sees a certain Akashiya Moka.

"Araragi-san! Good morning!" The pinkette shouted, waving at him.

The young vampire smiled and waved back at her, "Good morning, Akashiya-san. Good to see you again."

Stopping to a walk, she performs another 100 megawatt smile at him, "Please call me Moka, Araragi-san." she says turning from his gaze and blushing a bit.

Ignoring the blush, he nods his head and returns in the megawatt smile "Well, if I'm to call you Moka, refer to me as Koyomi then." Her blush deepened at that,

"Okay then, Koyomi-san." she says weakly.

"Very well, Moka-san. Shall we go to the opening ceremony?" Koyomi asked the pinkette.

Regaining her composure, she nods. Walking towards the gymnasium, they tackle the new day with confidence.

* * *

><p>Entering his classroom, Koyomi sees students mingling in the class.<p>

Ranging from two people conversing to small circles to large groups of people, the young vampire thinks 'seems like Youkais have similar social interactions'

A voice resounds in his head, _'Of course. Though, the Youkai society is practically based in the feudal era, where strength rules all instead of the humans' peaceful and non-violent behavior.'_

'Shinobu? Why don't you come on out?' asked the young vampire 'Isn't it normal to have familiars present in the Youkai society?'

An equivalent to a scoff voiced _'As if they are worthy of seeing my appearance.'_ she then mumbles quietly to herself. Unbeknownst to the hiding chibi-vampire, he heard a bit regarding privilege and being his. He chuckled and shook his head, then walked to his seat in the left corner of the room.

As he walks to his chair, he surveys the classroom; school desks that can be opened to store items are placed in the center and in the back of the room, a large chalkboard with bulletin boards in both sides is located in front of the classroom, a janitor's closet is seen a few chairs down, residing in the corner. To his right, windows that overlook the forest are seen, with curtains installed in the far left and far right. Judging from the looks of it, a typical Japanese high school room.

The bell rang as soon as he settled down into his seat, placing his shoulder strap bag inside the desk. Waiting a few moments for the students to sit down and be silent, a woman walked in the classroom, high heels clacking. Medium length blonde hair on her head, with black tips, on top of her head Koyomi saw what looked like cat ears of the with the same blonde and black color. Her face, attractive for people who were mature enough to appreciate it, had a happy expression pasted on it. Wearing a white suit jacket with a camo design tube top, her black skirt stopped at the legs, hugging her hips. He then saw a tail waving around willy-nilly. She had the looks of a typical ditzy blonde teacher with glasses, but he really shouldn't judge.

She walked up to the teacher's desk and coughed.

"Nya~" Koyomi dropped a sweat, "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy!"

She wrote her name on the blackboard and faced the students again,

"I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!" showcasing her name on the blackboard to her students,

"I think you already know this but..." she kept her happy expression, "This-" waving her hands as if to showcase the entire school, "-is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" She drew a diagram of the Earth and some stick people surrounding it, labeling the stickmen as humans "Our current problem, the Earth has already come under the control of the humans!" the bakeneko rapped the picture of Earth with her teaching stick (?) to emphasize her statement.

"In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans." still rapping the black board, the teacher continues "At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans'!"

'Sounds reasonable enough' Koyomi thinks. Noticing the teacher walk to the side of the desk and lean towards the class, he pays attention.

"So for that reason, as a school rule, you will all live your lives at this academy in your human form!" her previously happy face turned to that of seriousness, "Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence." she wags her finger at the class "You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'True Form' understand?"

A chuckling was the reply for the teacher, it was the guy sitting a few chairs away from the young vampire. Koyomi glared at him. Long brown hair swept back, cocky expression, a piercing on the his lower right lip, clothes resembling a delinquent.

He probably is a delinquent.

"Hey teach, wouldn't it be better for us to eat up those puny humans, and in case of beautiful girls, better to _molest_ them, hehehe."

'What a smug guy.' the young vampire irately thought, _'The fool! Servant! I may not care much about the humans, but his comment about molesting women, Youkai or not is unforgiveable. Show him his place!' _an irate chibi-vampire called out to him inside his head. He can feel her disgust roiling up within her. 'With pleasure.'

Waiting for the right time, the teacher spoke "Oh, what was your name?" she looks up at the student book, "Komiya Saizou. Ah. Well, inci-" Koyomi then rushed in,

"You know, those puny humans you're referring to, do you think they don't know Youkai exist? There are organizations that are hellbent on decimating the Youkai population. Sure, a single human may be no match for you, but what about a squad of professionally trained monster hunters? An army of them? With today's technology, they could single handedly decimate this place with a well placed nuke."

Everyone's attentions were now focused on the young vampire, expressions of curiosity and fear on their faces. Koyomi noticed this and proceeded to continue, adding a bit of power to his voice.

"The only thing stopping them is the Great Barrier placed by chairman of this academy, preventing any human to enter and locate this place. Showboat yourself into the human world, and they _**will**_ find a way to track you down, and in turn, track us all down. Trust me, I've dealt with monster hunters before, the only reason I survived was because of my master-" Shinobu felt pride at that "-assisting me. So before you spout out nonsense, think before you speak. But I guess a guy like you can only think with his other head, no?"

The entire class laughed, even the teacher (but she tried to hide it), with the young vampire's last remark. Saizou though, was not a happy camper. He was seething with rage and red with embarrassment. Koyomi's dagger glare prevented Saizou to turn around and strangle him, that and he was too embarrassed to even move.

'_Not bad, servant._' the chibi-vampire commended. Koyomi nodded and relaxed in his seat.

"Excuse me!" a familiar voice made its presence known. Looking at the door, he sees the pinkette entering the class.

"After the entrance ceremony, I kinda got lost in the school…sorry I'm late" she looked apologetically at the teacher.

Said teacher cocked her head to the side before saying,

"Ara! What a cutie. Well that's fine, just take a seat-" she looked at her student handbook "-Akashiya Moka." finished with a smile on the bakeneko's face.

"Hai~" the pinkette smiled her megawatt smile.

All of a sudden,

"WHOAH!"

"Wh-Who's she?"

"Such flowing hair…such big eyes!"

"Hot! She's too hot!"

"I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!"

Shouts from all the male students resounded throughout the classroom, hearts replacing their eyes, steam coming out their ears and noses. The pinkette was a bit unnerved at the situation before,

She spotted the young vampire.

Spotted.

"Koyomi-kun!~" She launched herself to the startled vampire. "I'm so happy you're in this class with me!" Locked in a bear hug, Koyomi replied,

"Ah, looks like it'll be interesting with you around, Moka-san."

The males in the class responded with,

"AAAAAAH!"

"Why does it have to be him!"

"Our beautiful girl! Our beautiful girl!"

"NOOOOO!"

Within the class, a certain Komiya Saizou, eyed at the pinkette with less than honorable intentions. Licking his lips, he thinks 'Moka Akashiya, you will be mine.'

A loud clap caught everyone's attention,

"Okay class, settle down! It's time to start the lesson, nya~!"

* * *

><p>Class started without a hitch. Currently the lesson was history. A good subject for the young Araragi, seeing as how he has a 500 year old companion with him, that and one of the perks of being a Kaii is having greater senses than those of others, meaning increased brain activity, allowing him to absorb and retain information at an incredible rate. It won't make him a genius at will, but if he tried hard enough, he could.<p>

'I can't help but feel like I'm cheating using my Kaii senses…' the young vampire dropped a sweat. A snort from Shinobu reverberated in his head. He smiled and went back to taking notes.

Math. The young vampire didn't really like math, but his senses allowed him to understand concepts that made heads of some people implode. He impressed the math teacher, Kagome Ririko. The sultry looking mathematics teacher seemed to have a great passion regarding education. Wearing a white low cute blouse, making her cleavage stand out, and the same form fitting skirt to that of Nekonome, she's the fantasy of most high school males. Some females would say she's the TRUE enemy of all women.

But enough about that.

_-Turning our attention to the bubblegum vampire-_

She, on the other hand, could not concentrate. She was seated next Koyomi, inevitably catching his scent. That scent made her unable to concentrate, for some reason unknown to her, though she supposed that his scent would make any female go crazy. The sweet musky smell that he gave out, relaxing and making her mouth drool. She wondered if his blood tasted as good as he smelled. Unknown to her, someone could vouch for that.

_-Back to our young vampire-_

A sneeze resounded within Koyomi's head, interrupting his thoughts, followed by him sneezing as well.

'Bless you.'/_ 'Bless you._' they both said. And both wondered what happened.

_-Back to the pinkette-_

A sneeze from her friend brought her out of her daze. She faced him and tapped his shoulder. Koyomi turned to face her she whispered a "Bless you." to him.

Koyomi smiled and nodded, before returning his attention back to the lesson.

And with that Moka Akashiya could finally pay attention.

Unfortunately the bell rang, indicating it was lunch time.

She didn't have any notes.

'Awwwwwwwww…' the pinkette inwardly whined. Then a thought came to her, and she smiled 'I'll ask Koyomi-kun to share his notes with me.'

Delighted, she packed her stuff and looked at Koyomi who was waiting for her near the door, leaning back and waving at her. She skipped towards him and so, they both headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>-Araragi Koyomi-<em>

As the young vampire is being dragged across the hallway by the ecstatic vampire, he looked around; the hallway was decently spaced, the layout was pretty uniform, white tiles that had a zigzag pattern were placed on the floor, in front of him was a staircase leading to the second floor, he could guess that this school had around two to three floors judging by its size outside. To the side were the class rooms and across it were windows that overlooked the sea.

"Ne, ne, isn't this a cool hallway?" Koyomi looked at her, who was looking at him with her signature smile able to power a dozen computers. Seeing the bubblegum vampire cock her head in anticipation, he replied,

"Yeah. It is isn't it? The view from here is pretty relaxing." giving her a lopsided smile.

Satisfied with his answer, she went back to dragging him to the cafeteria.

"Wow…hey did you see that girl?"

"Whoah! Gorgeous!"

"I've never seen such a hottie!"

"I…I wanna date her!"

"Hey, hey! The hell is that guy next to her?"

"Let's just kill him now and claim the beauty!"

Both of them did not notice the male population ogling the pinkette and the miniscule killing intent directed at the young vampire, but they soon did when a familiar voice made itself heard.

"Hmmm, such a pretty one." both vampires turned their attention to the voice that said it, Komiya Saizou.

"You Akashiya Moka? I'm your classmate, Komiya Saizou. Salutations!"

The delinquent then walked up to both of them, focusing his gaze on Moka. A hand suddenly shot up and grabbed the collar of Koyomi then lifted him up in one hand,

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" a smug expression pasted on Saizou's face, never keeping his gaze off her.

Voices throughout the hall were heard,

"It's him! Saizou!"

"Komiya Saizou!"

"He seems like he's probably one of those ill mannered suspicious rogue monsters."

"He sounds like a ladies' man, from all the human women he's molested."

That got the young vampire's attention,

"They say he caused too many problems out there in human society and was forced to the academy against his will."

The delinquent continued his self-imposed speech,

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy? Why don't we go off somewhere for just the two of us and have fun?" he licked his lips, unnerving the pinkette,

"Well? Why don't we go out for a bit?" the delinquent leaned in suddenly, startling the bubblegum vampire, who was on the verge of tears,

"Eh? Eh?..." she squeaked out.

That was it for the young vampire.

A sudden burst of Youki and killing intent was felt by all the students for a second, before disappearing, next thing the witnesses knew, there stood a frozen stiff Saizou, who let go of Koyomi's collar, looking at the eyes of the young vampire.

Ruby red reptilian eyes.

Noticeable fangs.

A noticeable air of power behind and around him.

It was over in a second. Dusting off the imaginary dirt in his shoulders, he held out a hand to the surprised bubblegum vampire, before shaking her head and taking his hand, and proceeded to walk towards the cafeteria.

The students stood dumbfounded at the confrontation, and as if a spell was broken, they dispersed and went about to do their own thing.

Unknown to all of them, a certain Rosario has been stirred from its sleep.

'_**That Youki…'**_

_-Komiya Saizou-_

A now recovered Saizou was staring at figure of the pinkette, and then overheard a conversation,

"Did you see his eyes, they were frickin' red man!" Student A mentioned.

"Those fangs too, pretty long…" Student B supplied.

"Maybe that chick was attracted to him cuz' he was a vampire, everyone knows that vampires marry within their own race only." Concluded by Student A.

"Yep, those eyes and fangs were proof enough that the guy's a vampire. Too bad, that chick was good looking." Concurred by Student B before proceeding to walk way, Student A in tow.

Saizou Komiya was plotting as soon as he heard the conversation.

"Vampire, huh? Whatever, I'll take that guy down and claim my woman. Then I'll be known as the guy who took out a vampire and claimed another." the delinquent chuckled. He stalked off to the library, a certain pinkette still in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>-Araragi Koyomi-<em>

Our main character is seen walking towards the cafeteria, with Moka in tow. He was thinking about why the pinkette didn't seem to have any friends. She was beautiful in her own right, and she was an outgoing person. So why? He decided to voice out his concerns.

But before he could, they arrived at the cafeteria.

Calling it a cafeteria would be an understatement.

The size of the place was comparable to a football field, Koyomi swore that some sort of magic was making this possible. It was like a food court in the young vampire's eyes. Various foods, ranging from human to Youkai, Chinese food to Ogre food. Many seats were scattered throughout the area, and there were many, many people in here.

"Waaaaaah~" hearing Moka's voice, the young vampire turns to face her, eyebrow raised. He was met by an ecstatic schoolgirl, eyes sparkling, mouth drooling, squealing.

"Look at all the foods in here~" the pinkette said, "Ne, ne. Let's go over there!"

It was like he was talking to a 10 year old in a candy shop. He chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged to a counter with no one in line.

Arriving, he looked at the menu in front of him, and raised an eyebrow yet again at a recipe in the menu.

'Blood pasta?' he thought out 'For some reason, that sounds unappealing…' Yet another squeal was heard, inside his mind. '_Iya! Blood pasta! Servant! I demand you get me one as well!'_ spoken by a seemingly excited chibi-vampire.

'What's so special about this?' he asked the shocked Shinobu _'Fool! Thou do not know of blood pasta? Something is wrong with thy head! It's a vampire's delicacy I tell you! Now, as your master, I demand you get one for me and for you. You have got to try it!'_

A pretty lunch lady behind the counter smiled at the both of them and asked,

"What will it be for the two of you?" she showcased the foods in front of her.

Moka spoke first, "I'll have a serving of blood pasta, and a monster durian, as well as a blood pack please!" jumping with joy, the pinkette pointed at her orders.

The lunch lady nodded to her with a smile, before looking at the young vampire, her smile widening and a blush forming on her face. "What'll it be, pretty boy?" winking at him she showcased the foods yet again.

Koyomi smiled and said, "I'll have 2 servings of blood pasta, as well 2 blood packs please-" he was interrupted by the chibi-vampire _'Get a durian as well!'_ his left eye twitched, before continuing "-and a monster durian as well, please. Thank you." he asked the lunch lady who was looking at him with a predatory gleam before regaining composure and giving both of them their orders. Head cocked to the side in confusion of his order, the pinkette vampire looked at him questioningly.

Noticing her gaze, he mouthed a "You'll see."

The two paid for their orders, the young Araragi noticing a small note in his receipt that had a number and a name 'Hikari Fujiyoko'. Chuckling, he pocketed the note, receipt and change. They grabbed their respective food trays and left shouting a "Bye!" to the lunch lady.

'_Thou art such a womanizer, thou know that?'_ a certain Shinobu mumbled inside his head. The young vampire laughed, much to Moka's confusion, and replied,

'I'm not going to ask her out, if I can get a discount for our friends then it'll be worth getting to know that lunch lady, what's wrong? Jealous?' the young vampire teased, which ruffled the chibi-vampire's feathers.

'_F-Fool! As if…'_ the flustered Shinobu retorted, he can see her puffing up her cheeks in anger. He laughed yet again before noticing a small donut shop along the way.

Koyomi looked at Moka and said to her,

"Hey Moka-san, can we stop by over there?" pointing at the Sir Donuts section.

The pinkette let out an "Eh?" before nodding to him, smiling.

The young vampire felt an emotion of excitement and happiness in his mind, coming from Shinobu, but said nothing of it. Koyomi smiled and thought to himself 'She deserves something nice once in a while.'

The still smiling vampire walks up to the counter and asks,

"Excuse me. Can I get a dozen assorted donuts and a dozen donut holes?"

* * *

><p>Arriving at the school roof top that they found while to search for a place to eat, they noticed it was calm and peaceful, no one in sight. The duo find a good spot to sit in and proceeded to settle down. A question broke the calm silence,<p>

"So why is it that you ordered 2 blood pastas and blood packs? As well as those donuts? Are you a big eater, Koyomi-kun?" Moka asked Koyomi, head cocked to the side in confusion.

He looked at her before speaking,

'You ready to make your appearance to our first friend in the academy?' Koyomi asked Shinobu.

'_Yes. I'd like to meet a fellow vampire, she's a nice person from what I can sense in her.'_ the chibi-vampire answered.

Nodding, he spoke "There's someone I'd like you to meet. She is my master as well as my companion. She'd like to be friends with you, Moka-san." he smiled at her.

With the pinkette shocked, she remembered the young girl she saw with her friend that morning. She nodded and smiled, "I'd like to meet her as well, Koyomi-kun."

And with that, Shinobu popped out of the young vampire's shadow.

Making a half-smirk half-smile, she walked up to the startled Moka and held out her hand.

"_It's a pleasure to meet another vampire, call me Shinobu."_ she spoke, her half-smirk half-smile turning into a toothy grin.

Stunned at the young girl's revelation, she squealed and launched herself towards the startled chibi-vampire. "Kya~! Please be friends with me, Shinobu-chan!" the pinkette squealed.

Shocked at the use of a suffix on her name, she returned the hug and laughed, "_Thou art energetic, young one, did something good happen?"_

Koyomi sweat dropped at the use of the old man's catchphrase, but waved it off and spoke "Looks like you made another friend, Moka-san." he smiled at her.

Next thing the young vampire knew, he was at the ground being embraced by the pinkette squealing,

"Thank you for introducing me to her, Koyomi-kun~!" continuing to squeeze the unlife out of him.

A growl from all three's stomachs interrupted the happy moment, before all three laughed and proceeded to eat.

_-Akashiya Moka-_

Moka was sitting next to her friends, enjoying their lunch. She was sipping her blood pack looking at Koyomi spoon-feeding Shinobu. It was like looking a father and his daughter, she smiled at the sight. She was felt a bit jealous at the interaction, but waved it off, she was happy just being with the two. Moka was wondering about Koyomi's words 'master and companion' and decided to ask him about it.

"Ne, Koyomi-kun?" she spoke, catching their attention.

"What did you mean by master and companion?" the now common head cocking ever present.

She watched as the two of them look at each other and nod, then look at her,

"I'll answer your question with an answer first." Koyomi mentioned.

She nodded, allowing him to continue.

"I don't mean to cause offense but, why do you have trouble making friends? Your outgoing personality should be an advantage in making friends, why not use it?" the Koyomi questioned.

At his question, she lowered her gaze and drew circles on the floor with her finger "I used to go to a human school. I tried making friends there, but I was isolated."

She looked at Koyomi and Shinobu with teary eyes,

"I was isolated. None of the students believed in monsters, so I started believing that I was weird, that I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there, that it'd be better if I disappeared." she finished, looking at the floor again.

_-Koyomi Araragi-_

'I see. It must have been tough for her, I mean I didn't believe in monsters until a few months ago…' the young Koyomi thought.

'_Haha, I think that girl and I are going to get along just fine, dear servant.'_ Shinobu smiled.

Koyomi put his hand on the pinkette's head and proceeded to ruffle it,

"Don't worry, not all humans are like that." he spoke with a spoke soothing tone. The young vampire was startled when she looked back up with fury in her eyes,

"No, Koyomi-kun! Those humans are really bad. I don't like them!" she said with righteous fury in her voice.

The young vampire dropped a sweat at this 'Well, it looks like I'm lucky that I'm not human anymore.' A laugh reverberated from his head. He looked at Shinobu, noticing her amused expression.

"Well. Moka-san. I have to make a confession, which will answer your question regarding my statement of master and companion." Koyomi spoke with a smile on his face.

The pinkette's expression turned to curiosity and surprise before nodding.

"I." the young vampire pointing a thumb at himself,

"Was once human." a small gasp escaped the pinkette's lips, unable to say anything. "To be honest, I was a human 5 months ago." the pinkette leaned towards him, focusing on his story,

"On the first day of the first month, I met-" the young vampire pointed to Shinobu "-Shinobu or rather, her real name as Kissshot-Acerola-orion Heartunder-Blade. I spotted her in an alley, missing both arms and legs. Dying." the pinkette put an open hand on her mouth and let out another gasp, looking at the amused chibi-vampire.

The young vampire put his arm around Shinobu and pulled her closer to him, letting her head rest on his lap before continuing,

"She asked me to help her, and so I did, by letting her suck my blood. Back then I felt like I wanted to die, because I felt like I had a boring life, so I thought that dying by helping someone was a good way to go. Turns out, I get turned into a vampire and as her servant, so that answers one of your questions."

Koyomi started stroking Shinobu's hair, eliciting a purr from her. The pinkette was too busy focusing intently on the young vampire's story to notice.

"She's my master. Now to answer the companion question. After I woke up, I did not want to be a vampire, so I found Shinobu nearby, sleeping and her limbs were back. I woke her up and she told me that her limbs were just a replacement, and that she needed her original limbs back from the three vampire hunters that took them, so that she can get back her powers and turn me back. Long story short, I managed to get her back to her original state. But a revelation was discovered. I was going to her to ask about how she would turn me back, and I found her eating one day, eating one of the vampire hunters. I was mad at this, asking why she would do such a thing. She replied with the predator/prey ideal, which did not make me satisfied at all. So we got into an argument and we fought. I was winning, I pinned her to the ground and sucked her blood. Halfway through, I realized something. I stopped and asked her how she would restore me back into a human. It turns out that for me to turn back into a human, I have to kill the person who made me into a vampire."

Koyomi gazed at Shinobu, who was looking back at him with a smile,

"So I had an acquaintance tell me what to do. My wish was to be a human, her wish was to die for living in boredom, I told him to make a way to make both of us happy. His response was that he cannot make us both happy, but he can make us both unhappy. He told me to beat Shinobu within an inch of her life, rendering her near powerless. Doing so will put her in a sealed-like state-" Moka looked at the chibi-vampire and saw a black choker materialize on her neck, a ruby red gem embedded in it "-that only I can release, while I will also be in a sealed-like state." Koyomi held up his left wrist, and Moka saw an armlet with the same jewel embedded in. "Shinobu did not like that though, she wanted to die. But I did not want her to die. Both our wishes were not fulfilled, I didn't turn back into a human, and she didn't die." he smiled at Moka "I have to devote the rest of my immortality with her to ensure she does not die, as my blood keeps her alive, and she has to devote the rest of her immortality with me so that she can release my seal."

The pinkette gulped and could only look at the two, unable to say anything.

Shinobu finally spoke _"Koyomi was an example of a good human, Moka. He helped me when no one else did, went far where others stopped short." _The chibi-vampire leaned towards his hand, closing her eyes and speaking _"If it is with him, I do not mind spending the rest of my immortality with."_

Only then when they were finished with their story, did the bubblegum vampire spoke, looking at Shinobu, "But, I thought that injecting vampire blood into a human would turn them into a ghoul. How is it that Koyomi-kun is not a ghoul?" she questioned.

The young vampire chuckled at that. The pinkette cocked her head.

"Let's just say that Shinobu-chan is special."

All Moka could do was nod her head.

After lunch, Shinobu sunk back into the young vampire's shadow the donuts in her hand and waving goodbye to the pinkette. The bubblegum vampire smiled and waved back at the receding form. When Shinobu fully receded, the young vampire heard a deep sigh coming from Moka,

"Whew. That sure was a lot of information to take in, Koyomi-kun. But with that I learned to judge people based on their actions rather than race, and I thank you for that." her signature megawatt smile on her face.

Koyomi only shook his head and replied,

"No, Moka-san. There is nothing to thank me for, I was just glad to help out a friend, that's all." the young vampire performing his signature smile as well.

The female vampire just giggled and proceeded to grab his hand and drag him back to class, wanting to finish school so they can hang out again.

* * *

><p><em>-Akashiya Moka-<em>

After school, Moka asked Koyomi if she can stop by his dorm and copy his notes regarding math and history...

_-mini flashback-_

"_Hmm. I'm not sure. Currently, I'm living on a guest dorm, and today I'm going to move in to my more prominent dorm. If I can get that done early, you can stop by. If not, well, I guess I'll lend you my notebook. I will let you know, yeah?" Koyomi spoke, uncertainty on his face._

_Moka pouted, before nodding "Okay, Koyomi-kun!"_

_-end mini flashback-_

Walking to her dorm, Moka took a detour. Currently in the graveyard, she thinks about Koyomi and Shinobu, a fleeting smile appeared in her face.

'It's as Shinobu-chan said, Koyomi-kun helped me out when no one else did in a long time. I'm very grateful that I became friends with those two.'

Tears escaped her eyes as she cries tears of joy,

'I won't be alone anymore, I can finally have fun with friends!'

Her crying grew stronger as she remembered her first meeting with Koyomi.

'His strong yet gentle grip on me, carrying me like a princess…his handsome smile, delectable scent…'

A hand suddenly gripped her wrist. It was Saizou,

"Yo! Why are you alone and crying? Did that scummy guy up and leave you? Don't worry, you won't be lonely when you can be with a man like me." Saizou licked his lips.

He threw her to the ground, screaming from the top of her lungs.

_-Araragi Koyomi_-

The young vampire has just finished sorting living arrangements out with the headmaster. He chose to move in with his assistant in order to repay his debt to her, by putting up with him yesterday. The exorcist stated that his assistant will be gone for a day, which gives him time to set up a nice surprise for the pretty assistant when she comes back.

Walking back to his dorm, he hears the chibi-vampire speak,

'_Thou should take care of the young one, Koyomi. Thou, of all people, should know that there are people with less than honourable intentions towards her in this academy. That fool of a Youkai, Saizou was it, should be watched very closely. I sense all forms of lust from that trash.'_

Koyomi nodded an affirmative, 'She's a good friend, we'll watch her back, no?'

An equivalent to a nod was felt by the young vampire, and he smiled. He knew she really liked the pinkette.

Almost to the door of his room, his supernatural hearing caught a familiar voice screaming. His eyes flashed red and ran towards the direction of the scream.

_-Akashiya Moka-_

"Eeek!" stumbling into a gravestone, Moka braces herself.

"Hahaha! I'm serious, your beauty is incomparable to any one of those puny humans I've molested!" taking off his jacket, Saizou walks closer and closer towards her.

"I want you in all seriousness, **MOKA AKASHIYA!**" Moka notices that Saizou has trouble keeping up his human form.

Frightened at the sight, she screams even louder and calls out his name,

"KOYOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"**Hahaha, I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules!**" Saizo is in his fully transformed state now, tongue now sticking out to the ground, slobbering the entire area.

As he got closer and closer to the panicking Moka, a blast of Youki stopped him in his tracks and in front of him appeared out of nowhere, Koyomi Araragi.

"You know, I always did assume that orcs were one of the stupidest of the monster races. I was wrong. You guys are really retarded."

"Koyomi!" happy that he was here, Moka ran up to him, but was stopped as he held out his hand.

* * *

><p>Bite Size Monster Dictionary: Orcs<p>

Shizuka Nekonome: Nya~ Hi there! Looks like Orc race will be showcased today. Well, here it is~!

-cough-

Orcs are a race that thrive on war and battle. They are physically strong and can crush boulders with their fists. When huge battles break out from between Youkai factions, Orcs are generally in the front line. Orcs are ranked B-Class Youkai, but stories and legends speculate that there are S-Class orcs. Nya~

* * *

><p><em>-Araragi Koyomi-<em>

Youki flaring around the unnaturally calm vampire, it was the most horrible thing that Saizou saw. Blacker than night and redder than blood, the Youki mix together, it was as if looking at the entrance to Gehenna itself. Seeing as the delinquent is frozen in fear, the young vampire settles his Youki and walks toward the frightened pinkette.

"Koyomi-kun." Moka whispers looking at his eyes with tears on her face. The young vampire's eyes soften as he notices her state 'I can't stand her being powerless when she's sealed, we'll have to do something about it as soon as we can.' he thought out to Shinobu. All he got was an equivalent to a nod, for she was too infuriated at the delinquent to make a coherent sentence.

He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks at the bubblegum vampire in the eyes,

"Yosh, yosh. Don't worry, I'll take care of this, yeah?" he wipes the tears off her face as she looks up at him and nods. But suddenly her eyes widen when she looks over the young vampire's shoulder and shouts,

"Watch out!" pushing him out of the way, he notices the now recovered Saizou throwing a punch at his direction. The young vampire lands on his butt and mutters a curse, and suddenly Youki exploded in all directions. He looks at the center of the Youki storm and sees Moka in the center of it. Looking at the reaction on Saizou's face made him smirk but then he gets confused as to what is happening. As he shifts his weight, he feels a metallic object on his hand. Looking down, a Rosario resides in his right hand. Putting it all together, he realized he must have pulled it when he was pushed out of the way. He stood back up and watched the events unfold before him.

Lithe figure turning into a fighter's body.

Fingernails sharpening.

Hair turning from pink to silver.

Fangs lengthening.

Eyes shifting from emerald green to ruby red.

An S-Class super vampire, Moka Akashiya.

* * *

><p>Bite Sized Monster Dictionary: Vampires<p>

Shizuka Nekonome: Ara~! Yet another showcase, and this time it's the deadly and attractive vampires too! Nya~

-cough-

Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Possesses high battle capabilities and is not easy to kill. Its strength is the greatest among monsters. On the other hand, vampires have many weaknesses such as being afraid of rosaries and water. Also known as the Immortal Ones. Nya~

* * *

><p>From the back of his mind he hears <em>'My, such deadly beauty. Tis what you'd call a femme fatale, no?'<em> giggling ended the conversation and Koyomi couldn't agree more.

A voice laced with power spoke _**"What's wrong rogue one?"**_

Komiya flinched,

"_**You…want me right? Just try and take me…by force." **_She held out her hand and made taunting gesture, a smirk on her face.

"_**Won't you?"**_ That was all Saizou could take.

"**UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** His fist was aiming towards the super vampire, who remained standing in the same spot, full of openings.

Until the fist landed, and she was moved back a few meters, ground crumbling from the force of the punch.

The young vampire was nervous for a second, until he saw an outstretched hand blocking the fist. Then he was impressed.

"_**Attacking me, with this degree of power. You-"**_ the reaction on Saizou's face was priceless. Koyomi couldn't help but chuckle. _**"-had better LEARN YOUR PLACE!"**_

A super powered high kick landed on the delinquent's face, forcing his head to turn to the direction of the kick.

A sickening crack was heard.

Blood flew out his mouth.

Teeth flew out his mouth.

His tongue…well was still hanging out his mouth…

His body flew into a tree, breaking it. But that doesn't stop his flight, he went to another tree.

And another.

And another.

Then he fell to the ground, exactly 35 feet from his original position.

And the threat was over.

"_**A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength."**_ Akashiya called out. Dusting off the actual dirt on her clothes, she turns and faces the young vampire.

'What a complete turnover, this personality is totally different than Moka-san's.' he says to Shinobu as he keeps her gaze on the super vampire. _'Hmm. Interesting indeed, I know little of seals but I'm pretty sure that you don't get split personalities using one. What about us? I'll have to ask this young one about it.' _Koyomi nods in understanding.

Seeing his nod, Akashiya raises an eyebrow and walks toward him.

"…_**What's wrong?"**_ She asked the young vampire, _**"Are you afraid of me? Of this me?"**_

He shakes his head and smiles at her, surprising her "No, whichever Moka is present, she will still be my friend. I have no reason to fear a friend, no?"

Impressed by his answer, a small blush creeps on her face, _**"It seems to me that it is you that has awoken my from my long slumber. I am grateful for that."**_ She stops a few feet in front of him, performing a small nod of her head as a sign of thanks.

"_I have never heard of any seals that gave multiple personalities, young one. Tell me, how is this possible for your case?"_ Shinobu's voice catches her attention, she turns to see the rising form of the chibi-vampire from the young Koyomi's shadow.

"_**Hmm? Well, this-"**_ she points to herself _**"-is my true self, the other Moka you have seen is a personality that was developed during my sealing ceremony. It's possible that it is for the convenience of 'making friends' as you call it."**_ the super vampire nonchalantly flicks her hair to one side, revealing her pale neck to the young vampire's gaze. Koyomi ignores it and keeps his gaze on her eyes. Akashiya inwardly smiles at his honourable attitude.

"_I see. Tis indeed interesting, I thank thee for sharing this information. I suppose we shan't keep you waiting, I've heard that being unsealed for too long can break the seal itself."_ Shinobu's trademark smirk and mischievous gaze trained on the super vampire.

"_**You heard correct, Mistress."**_ Koyomi holds up her rosary in his hands, and Akashiya takes it. _**"Until we meet again, Mistress, Koyomi**_." she nods her head to each person and presses the Rosario onto her choker. A flash of light surrounds the area and the pinkette is back to normal, although she fainted.

Catching her, Koyomi looks at Shinobu and smirks. "You know what to do with that guy. Be my guest." he says to the now devilishly grinning chibi-vampire as she walks toward the unconscious form of Saizou.

She straddles his torso.

And proceeds to eat him, starting from his head.

Skin tearing.

Bone crushing and cracking.

Blood spurting.

Gray matter and various materials flying out.

The chibi-vampire lets out a small grunt, "_For such trash, he sure doesn't taste bad._" she comments, chunks of meat and bone flying out her mouth. Koyomi deadpans,

"For a Dark Mistress, you sure act like a starving peasant." The chibi-vampire harrumphed, but proceeded to correct her manners.

Moments later, and a now satiated Shinobu, they make their way to Moka's dorm.

And with that, the entire confrontation only lasted 15 minutes.

* * *

><p>Post Script:<p>

Wow, 26 pages in Microsoft word. Originally I planned for yet another 30 more but this entire chapter took the whole day! ¾ of it typing and ¼ of it proofreading. And even then I probably left out some grammar and spelling errors. I'm hoping I can get a beta reader before the fifth chapter is posted. :C

I've decided to split this into two parts so I can at least leave you guys with something to gnaw at. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please read and review!

-TrixBella


	4. Moka Vamp Episode 2

Rosario + Bakemonogatari

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor do I own Bakemonogatari. Both works are owned by their rightful creator (Nisio Isin and Akihisa Ikeda). Oh and Negima. Akamatsu Ken owns that.

A/N:  
>TrixBella here,<p>

First, I thank you for the reviews, especially the constructive ones.

Fettucini: I thank you for your honesty. I would reply to your review, but ah, you disabled your PMs. So I guess I'll just write it here if you're still reading. I know I have a huge problem with tenses, I get caught in it every time. Although 'bottom feeder' is a bit too much isn't it? _

I'll try and fix my tense problem. But anyway, out with the bad and in with the hopefully good. The second episode of Moka Vamp, you'll get to see who Koyomi's roommate is in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Moka Vamp Episode 2<p>

_ -Araragi Koyomi-_

With the imminent sunset approaching, the young vampire picked up his shoulder strap back pack that he placed next to a tree, and headed towards a certain pinkette's dorm room with Shinobu and Moka. Said pinkette was currently being carried bridal style by the young vampire, having fainted due to the sudden release of her Youki from the events that happened to befall the group minutes ago.

Now out of danger, Koyomi assessed their current situation. If he were to take care of her, she should be able to defend herself from imminent danger while she's sealed. He racked his brain for a solution, until a metaphorical light bulb appeared on his head. The young vampire turned his head to Shinobu.

"Would you mind if you could be a coach and trainer for her sealed and unsealed self?" He requested the now curious chibi-vampire.

"_Oh? Thou do not wish to train her instead? Why me? I am already at my pinnacle of power, gaining more, albeit very slowly. You, on the other hand, have huge potential. Thou are growing at an exponential rate, since thou are still a teenager. If thou were to train with her, you would both benefit from the experience, whereas I would not."_ The chibi-vampire made a good point.

She had the wisdom of a battle hardened veteran, however she was at her peak. Her abilities would not improve any further since her abilities were already at 'max level' as some people would say. Regardless, the young vampire insisted.

"Who else but you could train us? Your experience and wisdom would be good experience for Moka and I, we could build from that and branch off. Besides, what else could you do in this academy? I mean, you can pay attention in class and learn with me the subjects, but that's pretty much all you could do in this academy. There are school events like the festival and such, but those don't occur often. Case in point, it could stave off your boredom. Please?" The young vampire looked at Shinobu with pleading eyes, and those eyes the chibi-vampire could not resist.

"_Very well, but I hope you do not regret your decision. You know how I train. Better not slack off."_ Shinobu smirked as they continued to walk to their destination.

"You should be saying that to Moka, not me. I'm already used to your training." Koyomi smirked back, adjusting his arms to get a better grip on the sleeping pinkette. The sudden jolt stirred Moka from her slumber.

"Wuh? What happened?" Blearily spoken by the sleepy pinkette, she tried to recall what had transpired and looked at the young vampire, eyes wide. "That's right! You pulled my seal off, no one else could. Not even I could…"

As the young vampire set her down on her two feet Shinobu grunted. _"T'would be wise to inquire about your seal to the chairman of the academy. We'll go there when the time comes. In the meantime I have something to tell you."_ The chibi-vampire gazed at the curious pinkette. _"I'm going to train thee on how to defend yourself, we can't afford you just running away and waiting for my servant to pull thy seal off. Thou needs to at least be able to incapacitate enemies, I know thy unsealed self is awake, perhaps she could show thee where to hit. Thou may not be able to fight like her, but that's no reason for thee not to know how to fight before she is released."_

_ -Akashiya Moka-_

Hearing Shinobu's words, she agreed with her.

'_She's right. I can't afford to just stand there and be helpless.'_ Moka contemplated.

'_**I think it's a good idea. It would also allow me to see how powerful the Mistress is.'**_ Her unsealed self supplied.

Musing for a good deal of time, she arrived to a conclusion. "Ura-chan agrees to this as well." she performed a small bow to the smirking chibi-vampire. "Please take care of me!"

'_**U-Ura-chan? That's a very strange nickname to call me…'**_ Akashiya sweat dropped at the nickname.

'_It's better than calling you the other Moka, right? You can call me Omote if you want~'_ Moka replied.

_-Araragi Koyomi_-

Sweat dropping at the nickname, Koyomi and Shinobu nodded, and made their way towards the pinkette's dorm.

Moments later, the trio were walking along the first floor of girl's section of the dorm. Seeing as how the first floor was accessible to the males as well, the young vampire told Moka to go on ahead.

"It looks like we have time for you to visit my dorm room and copy my notes." He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "It's only 4 P.M., so go ahead and bring whatever you need. We'll wait for you here." Both master and servant then sat on a nearby bench, the former laying in the latter's lap.

The pinkette smiled at the interaction and nodded, before dashing to her dorm to grab her stuff.

With the female vampire's hair receding to the distance, the young vampire glanced at the chibi-vampire still lying on his lap.

"So, how were those donuts that I bought you?" Koyomi asked the grinning vampire.

"_T'was good. The invention of those delectable pastries was the best idea the humans had. Second only to your blood, of course."_ Her lip curved upwards slightly when she saw the blush on the young vampire's face.

Koyomi then started to stroke her hair, evoking a soft purr and prompting the chibi-vampire to lean towards his hand. Unbeknownst to both of them, the residents of the girl's dorm were watching at the interaction, a group slowly forming.

The young vampire continued stroking her hair for a good amount of time until Shinobu held out her hands and cupped his cheeks, then pinched them hard before sighing and shifting to the side.

"_I never did thank thee for those."_ the chibi vampire replied, before looking back to him. _"And not just for the donuts."_ The young vampire rubbed his cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

"_Listen well, for I do not usually say this."_ The young vampire then gave her his undivided attention.

"…"The chibi-vampire looked at his eyes.

"_Thank you." _The tone at which she said that elicited small 'Awws' to escape from the onlookers, making the young vampire's ahoge stand straight.

"_Thank you for meeting me. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for not killing me. I thank you for being with me." _The slightly shaking vampire held in her tears with herculean effort.

But Koyomi would not have it. Sitting her up so that she could straddle him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her with all he could, conveying his feelings for her. "You don't need to thank me, everything I did was for you, I could never turn down a girl who would beg me to help her in her time of need. Even if it did mean my death." The young vampire confided to the chibi-vampire.

Hearing that, the chibi-vampire sobbed and put her head on his shoulders, allowing the stream tears to flow into his blazer.

A simultaneous round of applause and 'Awwwwwwwwwwws~' brought the two out of their moment, and they noticed a crowd of girls surrounding. Both vampires blushed at the attention before the chibi-vampire exclaimed.

"_T'is not a show, people! Leave us to our matters_." The chibi-vampire angrily hissed at the crowd.

Though that did the opposite and the girls 'Awwwwwww'd' even more.

The crowd laughed and dispersed, appeasing the irate chibi-vampire. Said vampire was now puffing her cheeks and lightly hammering the young vampire's chest with her small fists, muttering curses. All the young Koyomi could do was laugh.

_-Akashiya Moka-_

Moka was present when Shinobu confided to Koyomi. She felt crestfallen when she thought about the things both vampires went through, she felt like she was intruding upon them.

'_I feel like such a third wheel…_' She brooded.

All of a sudden, her Rosario jumped up and smacked her in the forehead, startling Moka as she looked at her Rosario.

'_**You dolt, do not think like that. You are not intruding upon them, they offered to be your friends and I know that they do not think you are a hindrance. In fact, they went out of their way to help you when you did nothing for them. It just goes to show how kind hearted Araragi is.'**_ Akashiya said with the manner of a parent reprimanding their child.

'_**Get out there and continue developing your friendship with those two, Omote. I have a feeling you will make lots of friends with him around. I can't stand you being depressed, you know.'**_

And so, Moka nodded and thanked her Inner. She gripped her stuff tightly, consisting of a notebook and a pencil case, and ran up to the duo, waving her hand high in the air with a smile on her face.

_-Araragi Koyomi-_

Having poured out their feelings, both waited for the bubblegum vampire. Shinobu was currently sitting in the young vampire's lap, kicking her feet about, with a happy expression pasted on her face and humming.

The young vampire kept stroking her hair and quietly waited for his friend. Seeing the flash of pink headed his way, Koyomi smiled and called out to her.

"That was fast!"

The pinkette grinned and nodded. "Unnn! I just grabbed a notebook and pencil case. Shall we go to your dorms?" She showed her notebook to him and kept grinning, her fangs glinting from the light.

The young vampire nodded. "First I'll have to grab my stuff from the guest dorm, and then we can head out. Let's go, we're burning daylight!"

Shinobu waved and grinned at Moka and receded to Koyomi's shadow.

The young vampire held out his arm and looked at her. The pinkette giggled and locked arms with him and commenced heading to the guest dorms.

On the way, the duo made small talk.

"So, Koyomi-kun, where are your dorms? I noticed that you don't stay in the boy's dormitory." The pinkette asked, walking side by side with him and arms still linked.

The young vampire answered. "Well, the acquaintance I told you about knew the chairman and proceeded to set me up in the staff dorms. I heard that it's twice as large as the regular dorms, which good for me, because Shinobu and I live together."

He looked at her and continued. "I'm supposed to have a roommate to conserve the necessities but according to the chairman, my roommate is away on an assignment so I won't be seeing my roommate until later tonight." The young vampire looked ahead and mused. "Oh yeah, my roommate is the assistant of the chairman, the person seems kind and hopefully we can be friends, with you as well."

Koyomi raised an eyebrow when he noticed Moka's Rosario jumping around. The pinkette noticed this and said "Ah, Ura-chan told me that with you around I would be able to make a lot of friends. It seems she was right, you really are a people person, Koyomi-kun." Her trademark smile blinded many oncoming passers-by.

The young vampire chortled and before he was about to say anything, he was interrupted with a snort.

"_Pfft. My servant being a people person is an understatement at best. He'd go to harm's way and save anyone in danger, especially his friends. He's a selfish selfless person, if that makes any sense."_

Seeing the head of Shinobu popping out of the young vampire's shadow, trademark smirk on the chibi-vampire's face, the young vampire frowned and the pinkette's shoulders shook with mirth.

"I'm really glad that I met you, Koyomi-kun. It's always interesting with you around." The bubblegum vampire chuckled. Her Rosario jumped around and the pinkette nodded and said, "Ura-chan also wants to spend time with you guys some time, she says that you two are interesting to her."

Koyomi chuckled and leaned to look at the Rosario, and in turn, face to face with the now blushing pinkette's breasts.

"I'd love to spend time with you as well, Ura-chan." The Rosario then jumped and smacked him on the forehead. Taken aback, he chuckled.

Unknown to both Koyomi and Moka, the sealed super vampire blushed at his remark and was glad that no one was around to see it.

Unknown to Akashiya though, the chibi-vampire noticed it and smirked then chuckled. Her head was still popped out from Koyomi's shadow, spooking the passers-by.

Hearing the chuckle from the chibi-vampire, Koyomi shrugged and the trio proceeded to the guest dorms.

_-Akashiya Moka-_

Arriving at his dorm room, located nearby the faculty area, Koyomi unlocked the door and bowed to Moka and Shinobu, who was now out and about, making a gesture with his hands to go ahead first. Moka giggled and Shinobu smirked before stepping inside.

"Waah~" The awestruck Moka spoke "This room is so spacious, it's unfair~! Cheater, Koyomi-kun!" She pouted playfully at the amused Koyomi.

"Well, I couldn't really say no to the chairman, now can I?"He replied.

Moka still had her pout on before the young vampire continued.

"Besides, with this kind of space, I can host group studies and all that, it'll be fun." He grinned, and then she grinned too.

"You can sit down in the couch over there, I won't be too long. I didn't unpack too much since I knew I would move out today." Koyomi told Moka. She nodded and walked to the large couch and sat down.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. Moka took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the entire room. All she received were the scents of Shinobu and Koyomi, while Shinobu's was pleasant, Koyomi practically overpowered hers. Her mouth watered at the scent, until she felt something on her lap.

On her lap, was a lying Shinobu, looking at her with a toothy grin. Shinobu spoke.

"_T'would be my curiosity as to how you feel about my servant."_ She questioned in a tone that only Moka could hear.

That didn't stop her from squeaking out and blushing though, she had a suspicion that Shinobu already knew how she felt about Koyomi.

"E-Eh? U-U-Um…no it's not what you think!" The flustered Moka was now waving her arms, and whispering to the chuckling Shinobu.

"_T'is fine, young one. I do not mind sharing him with you."_ She winked at Moka _"Being immortal, I know that I will be with him for all eternity. T'is one of the reasons why vampires only marry within the race. I also know that thy other self has taken a liking to my servant as well."_ Shinobu teased. The Rosario started jumping erratically, smoke somehow coming out of it.

'_**N-No! It's not true! I only wanted to know what his blood tasted like!'**_ Inner immediately put her hand in her mouth, while many shades of red were forming on her face.

Shinobu heartily laughed at the reaction, causing Koyomi to speak from the bedroom "Everything okay over there?"

The flustered Moka jumped and blushed deeper while stuttering. Shinobu came to her rescue and replied _"Everything is okay, servant. Quickly finish so we could head over to thine dorm."_ Shinobu looked back at Moka and winked, before leaning to her ear and whispering _"Try getting a drink of his blood while you are with us tonight."_

She stood up and winked again at her before gliding to the kitchen and taking out the remaining blood packs, then walking over to the young vampire and handing it over.

_-Araragi Koyomi-_

Finished storing the blood packs in the luggage and packing everything he took out, the young vampire went over to living room and witnessed a drooling Moka with a far off expression. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair to get her out of her daze.

"I'm finished packing. Shall we head over to my new dorm?" He asked the pinkette.

She wiped off her drool with a handkerchief before nodding and standing up. The trio walked to the door and the young vampire opened it, performing the same gesture from before. As soon as the two females stepped out, he grabbed his luggage and backpack, and then closed the door. He locked it and took out his phone, 4:45 P.M. He smiled at the two and walked in front of the duo, leading them to his new room.

Moments later, they arrived at their destination.

Unlocking the door with the new keys he received from the exorcist he opened the door. They were met by the sight of a very neat room. It had the same size as the guest dorm, but a major change was the replacement of the living room furniture to bookshelves, and work table that carried various flasks and beakers. It looked like a science room and there was even a model of the human body. Although everything was neat, a note was seen on the work table.

_Sorry for the mess, I didn't have a roommate before so I quickly tidied up before I left. I hope it's doesn't displease you. I'll see you tomorrow night so we can have proper introductions~!_

A heart was drawn on the corner of the paper.

'I would need to have Shinobu do something about the loss of a study area.' The young vampire thought, and he knew exactly what to do.

He pocketed the note and placed his luggage and backpack in the bedroom. The bed was a king-sized bed like the one in his former dorm. Except whereas the sheets and pillows were white in his room, this had black sheets with red pillows. There was the same vanity mirror and closet to his right, and the bathroom to his left looked pretty much the same. He took out the blood packs from his luggage and went over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw there was everything he would need to make dinner. Another small note was stuck to the fridge and the young vampire read it.

_I made sure to buy groceries before I left so you didn't need to eat out, I hope you know how to cook~!_

The signature heart was also drawn on the paper.

Chuckling, he pocketed the note and looked at the wandering Moka.

"You should get settled in Moka-san, I need to do something with Shinobu in the 'living room'."

Seeing the confused pinkette he continued "I noticed that we didn't actually have a living room, being replaced by a work area, so I decided to add a living room."

Still seeing the confused expression, Koyomi ended with a "You'll see."

Walking over to the living room, he found a space on the wall, wide enough for a door to fit in. He looked to the chibi-vampire who was sitting on top of the work table, "Shinobu-chan, do you know what I'm thinking about?"

Said chibi-vampire raised an eyebrow, before widening her eyes then smirking.

"_Thou wishes to connect this room to my pocket dimension, no?"_ The young vampire nodded and she giggled. The chibi-vampire jumped down the table and answered _"Very well."_

The chibi-vampire looked at Moka and Rosario and then continued _"Thou would both do well to observe what I am about to do, thou will also learn this while under my tutelage."_

Seeing the pinkette nodding her head hesitantly, she walked over next to the young vampire.

A surge of power filled the air and surrounded the chibi-vampire, the pinkette knew it wasn't Youki, but something else. Akashiya looked curious as well.

As the surge of power continued, the chibi-vampire's eyes flashed red and she placed her right hand on the wall and her left hand in the air, palms faced up. Her choker materialized and Shinobu then chanted an incantation.

"_**(Et Arma Et Verba Vulnerante, Dimension of Thine Area Show Yourself, Dimension of Thine Space Expand Yourself, Create a Kingdom of Solitude, Grand Barrier!)"**_

'_(Et Arma Et Verba Vulnerante, Dimension Macies Area Ostendo Vestri, Dimension Macies Tractus Impendo Vestri, Partum a Regnum Solitudo, Magnus Templum!)'_

As the incantation ended, a ball of red and black energy started forming in the palm of her outstretched left hand. Moments later, she slammed her left hand to the wall, black and red archaic symbols slowly formed on the wall in an arch-like pattern, making an outline of a doorway.

The stupefied Moka and Akashiya were watching intently with curiosity and excitement.

As the commotion ended, in front of them lay a black door with red symbols etched in the center. Shinobu turned around and faced Moka with a smirk on her face and said _"This-"_ she pointed to the door _"-is an interdimensional pocket."_

The pinkette with her signature cocked head asked "What is that?"

Leaning her back to the door, the chibi-vampire elaborated.

"_It means that inside this door lies another dimension. Another place. My servant wanted a living area, I gave him an entire dimension. T'is actually my humble abode. Well…see for thyself."_ The chibi-vampire opened the door and stepped inside.

Koyomi gestured for the excited Moka to go ahead and they entered.

What they saw was a lush, green forest around them. They were standing on the center of a circular platform that had a path that led to a castle in front of them. The castle itself looked massive and had a medieval era design. The chibi-vampire was waiting for them to close the door before speaking.

"_We can use this area as a crossroad to traverse areas faster."_ The chibi vampire walked towards the excited pinkette vampire and gestured for her to come closer. Seeing Moka walk closer and bending down to her level, the chibi-vampire whispered something to her ear.

"_Perhaps I can connect thy room to this dimension, so that thou can sneak in anytime you want, eh?"_ She teased the now flustered vampire and Rosario, who were both sputtering and fidgeting.

But enough about that.

"_Moving on, in this dimension 48 hours here is equivalent to an hour in the real world. That means thou will have a very large amount of time to be taught."_ she explained, looking very mature for her age, further proved by the chibi-vampire materializing a lab coat and glasses, looking very scientific.

Before Moka and her Rosario could ask what she did, she was interrupted by the scientific-vampire _"What I just did was magic. Rather, western magic."_

The pinkette and silverette was yet again interrupted by how she was able to do that.

"_How was I able to do it? Simple. I have lived for over 500 years, I was bored. I met a fellow vampire with the name of Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, known in the underworld as the 'Dark Evangel.' She is a Dark Mistress with unimaginable power, although rumors have claimed that she was and is still currently sealed to a school in Japan, Mahora Academy I believe, by a very powerful mage." _The chibi-vampire coughed. _"Anyway, she and I trained together to be masters of magic, having invented a form of magic ourselves, which I might teach thee if thou wanted."_

She turned to the shellshocked bubblegum vampire and added _"I will teach thee magic, as well as how to fight, so thou will not be defenceless when thou are in peril."_

The chibi vampire looked at the young Koyomi, catching his attention and continued _"You will train along with my servant, sparring and learning how to use magic. My servant is very adept at magic, growing exponentially and learning what would take three years to master in five months. Train with him, and thy growth rate will increase as well."_ the chibi-vampire concluded.

The now ecstatic vampire was speechless at the revelation. Her Rosario spoke.

'_**I am speechless. I did not have any knowledge of this whatsoever, are vampires in the West commonly adept in magic? I assumed that witches and wizards were only able to do magic.'**_

Repeating what her Inner said, the chibi-vampire nodded.

"_Thou have been left ignorant, for the sole reason of the Western vampires being afraid if you learned of such a thing. You see, vampire society in the West is entirely different to that of the vampire society in the East. Eastern vampires have the social houses ruled by a family. Western vampires have clans ruled by an elected leader. Western vampires are rare, numbering to about 30,000 in population only, whereas Eastern vampires are in fact quite common whether you believe it or not, around 200,000 strong. What would happen if 200,000 Eastern vampires learned of western magic? They would grow even more arrogant than they already are and perhaps even take over the Western territory."_

The chibi-vampire coughed, before continuing.

"_To prevent the Eastern vampires from learning about magic, we have Dark Mistresses. These Dark Mistresses are very powerful and very beautiful female vampires that silence Eastern vampires who have purposefully or accidentally discovered western magic. There are around a hundred Dark Mistresses in the world, most having lived for over 600 years or more. There are exceptions where some Eastern vampires are allowed to learn western magic. You would be one, since a Dark Mistress is allowed to teach anyone about western magic. Dark Mistresses make their students swear an oath to never purposefully let anyone including Eastern vampires discover western magic. After the oath, a mark would be usually placed in your body or you would wear a ring bearing the crest of the Dark Mistress who is teaching you."_

Seeing the pinkette heavily digesting the information, the chibi-vampire turned and started to walk towards the castle. She called out.

"_Let us go to my castle, we can talk more in detail about magic and such."_

And with that, they started on the path to the castle.

* * *

><p>As they walked towards the castle, the two young vampires surveyed the area. Many creatures, both known and unknown, were seen mingling around the forest. They saw plants and flowers, which looked alien and probably were, scattered throughout the forest. With their vampiric hearing, the duo could hear the sound of a waterfall in the distance. Moka and Koyomi proceeded to head towards the path in silent appreciation.<p>

Seeing the steps leading up to the castle, Shinobu stopped and turned. She put her right hand in chest and performed a heartfelt bow, her left hand waving towards the castle.

"_I welcome thee to my humble abode. T'is where I have lived for the past 400 years, and will still continue to live in."_

As if those words were a trigger for something, the castle doors opened and identical maids walked out. The trio watched as the maids formed 2 single file lines between them, each one standing on a step of the stairs, before bowing and spoke in unison.

"_Welcome back, Mistress.__"_ Their voices had a stoic tone.

Satisfied, she nodded and the maids looked up and turned to the trio in unison. The chibi-vampire turned and looked at the amused young vampire and the amazed pinkette.

Shinobu spoke. _"These are my robotic maid units, Karakuri MK. 1 through 200."_

The duo sweat dropped, simultaneously thinking 'Robots?'

With the chibi-vampire hearing what Koyomi thought, she chuckled and waved it off.

"_T'is another story for another time."_

Shinobu turned and climbed up the stairs, with Moka, Koyomi, and the maids following suite.

Curious, Koyomi looked over his shoulder and eyed a robotic maid. Upon closer inspection, the robot wore a French maid uniform with a number 1 in the torso. He thought that that was probably their identification number. The maid had flowing green hair that went down to her back and had green stoic eyes. Her face had a pale complexion, but she still looked cute. Her bust looked to be around C bordering D size. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the 2 long protrusions where her ears would be, but waved it off as a robot thing. The robot looked at the young vampire and their eyes met. Smiling, he nodded to acknowledge her before facing forward again and continued onwards.

As they stepped inside the entrance doors, they were met by a grand hall. A red carpet led to stairs that branched off in each side. At the end of the first staircase, a painting of a beautiful woman in a dress was placed. The white marble floor was shined to perfection, reflecting the ceiling. Said ceiling had intricate patterns and a large chandelier was installed in the middle of the hall. White pillars on each side supported the entire area. There were suits of armour that were placed on each pillar. So, over all, Moka and Koyomi concluded that Shinobu's home was very elegant and fitting for her title of Dark Mistress.

One of the maids, apparently Mark 14, led the trio to the master bedroom of the castle's owner. There they saw a very large bed in the middle, with red sheets and pillows. To their left were elegant drawers with a large mirror placed on top. To their right stood a divider with floral prints designed.

As the maid left, the chibi-vampire ran to the bed and jumped in glee, landing face first on the pillows with a soft 'fwoom'. Moka and Koyomi laughed at the sight before walking towards the bed and taking a space on each side and sitting down. Shinobu sat up, a pillow on her lap and looked at the two.

"_Now, to continue our conversation. We left off at…Ah. Yes. Right."_

The chibi-vampire put her hands on the pillow and continued.

"_Another reason why Western vampires do not share their secrets to the Eastern vampire is because of an important term."_ she looked at the pinkette _"Magical Vampirism. This is an important term to remember, so listen well." _

Shinobu twirled a lock of hair with her finger _"Western vampires were originally practitioners of magic that happened to stumble upon an ancient spell of immortality. The spell required 12 people to perform the ritual, and so 12 people were grouped together including a volunteer for the spell. Long story short, the spell misfired and what was deemed an accident millennia ago, resulted into what made Western vampires today. We have none of our original weaknesses. Our weaknesses of the sun, crosses, and water were weakened over time, due to the magic in our veins. And this is why Western vampires want to prevent Eastern vampires from discovering magic. We do not want 200,000 vampires with almost no weaknesses. T'is what keeps the balance between the two."_

Moka and Akashiya were both stunned at the statement.

"_Unfortunately, we developed one weakness being a Magical Vampire. When sealed, we are susceptible to allergies and hay fever. However, a cure for that would be to drink the blood of a magically adept creature."_ The chibi-vampire pointed at Koyomi. _"A small weakness yes, but t'is very inconvenient." _ With that, Moka and the young vampire chuckled. The chibi-vampire blushed at the embarrassment and looked away.

"_Moving on, if you were to be in a Western vampire area, you would hear the local vampires refer to themselves as Kaii. Offspring of two Western vampires were also Kaii. And the reason why my servant has not turned to a 'ghoul' when I bit him is because I injected my magic and blood into him while he was on the verge of death, turning him into a Kaii. The process of turning humans into vampires in the Eastern vampire society is very risky, I assume thy other self knows this,"_ the Rosario jumped in agreement_ "but I will tell thee anyway. When Eastern vampires turn humans, there is a 45 percent chance of the human dying, a 35 percent chance of turning them into a ghoul, and a 20 percent chance of becoming a vampire. What Eastern vampires are doing is they are injecting their Youki and their blood into the human. Youki, as you know, is energy produced by demons. It is not meant to be used for most humans, usually only strong willed humans are able to handle Youki proficiently, and those humans could be turned into vampires without the risk of dying or turning into ghouls."_

"_Now, as to why there are only small populations of Kaiis in the world is due to a great war between the Kaiis and Werewolves. Its events were erased in history by us. Originally, Kaiis numbered to the millions. After the war however, the numbers reduced to hundred thousands, and reduced even further during the witch hunts and head hunts. Reasons why Eastern vampires now outnumber Kaiis were because of their ability to hide themselves from humans well, the use of their seals being one, and their great influence of the human world being another. Upon closer inspection, thou would see that 2 out of 5 big companies are run by Eastern vampires. Kaiis did not have access to seals back then, only relying upon curses such as the 'Infernus' type curses that seal a Kaii's powers when they are in a certain area of effect. An example is the 'Infernus Scholasticus' spell that my friend is under." _Shinobu chuckled. "_Literally meaning 'school hell' Evangeline is currently stuck in Mahora academy, unable to leave due to the barrier placed by the spell, until it is revoked by the spellcaster themselves or their offspring. Another way would be to take the blood of the spellcaster and their offspring as well. I can only imagine what she's going through, due to the spellcaster currently missing and his son, a 10 year old child prodigy, had recently graduated magic school and was sent to Mahora as a test."_

* * *

><p><em>-Somewhere in Mahora, a certain 10 year old teacher sneezed. And his harem pounced on him.-<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>As for our abilities. Kaiis have great strength, speed, agility, and senses which are greater than most Eastern vampires. The only type of Eastern vampire that can be at par with a Kaii is a Shinso vampire." <em>The chibi-vampire was now forming circles on the bed with her fingers.

"_In history, there existed a powerful vampire named Shinso. And those who inherit his blood are given the title of 'Shinso'. This type of vampire has the ability to absorb other monsters, thus making them stronger and faster. I have crossed paths and blades with a Shinso who bore the name of Akasha Bloodriver. Judging from thy reaction, young one, it seems you are also a Shinso, seeing as how thy mother is Akasha Bloodriver, correct?"_ the chibi-vampire regarded the pinkette, whose eyes were wide as saucers now. Koyomi on the other hand was surprised that his friend was a very powerful vampire. They noticed the chibi-vampire stretch and yawn, signalling a temporary end to the conversation.

"_I think that will be all for now. I am tired from all this talking and wish to rest. If you have any more questions, ask me them after I wake up." _

And with that, the chibi-vampire was knocked out.

* * *

><p>With the sleeping chibi-vampire missing in action, the two were sitting on the sand. They found a resort area in the backyard of the castle. The resort consisted of a lake, probably the result of the waterfall they saw in the distance that allowed the running water to pool at this location, and a beach house nearby. Moka and Koyomi were tired after exploring the castle for hours. It seemed that the castle was bigger than they expected, finding various rooms.<p>

oooooo

_-Bathroom-_

It would be more appropriate to call it a public bath instead. A large pool was located on the center of the bath. Showers and toilets were to the left, and toiletries such as soap, herbs and shampoo were located to the right. The temperature of the pool looked comfortably warm, judging by the mist that covered the area. Various robotic maids were currently cleaning the bath, and so the duo left.

_-Dining Hall-_

The dining hall, thankfully, was not as large as the bath and the school cafeteria. It was the size of a typical school lunch room. A major difference was the quality of food, of course. Both decided to try out the buffet the robotic maids held since they did not have dinner yet. The young vampire and pinkette were very satisfied with the food.

_-Dojo-_

The dojo was currently occupied by a number of robotic maids, who were still in their French maid uniform. The duo watched as various maids sparred with each other, some bare handed and some using swords, spears, and other weapons. The Rosario jumped, and Moka had said to Koyomi that her Inner wanted to spar with the maids. The young vampire complied and unsealed her. The silverette enjoyed her spar with the maids, gaining a number of bruises and the maids gaining a number of dents.

_-Firing range-_

The range was yet again occupied by a number of robotic maids, still clad in their French maid uniform. Koyomi was amazed at the collection of guns his master had amassed and wanted to try firing each one. Moka on the other hand was curious at the weaponry that was she was unknown to, which were almost all of them, and all she could recognize were the crossbow, longbow, and slingshot. Koyomi enjoyed firing the entire arsenal, with careful instructions by a robotic maid, his chibi master possessed.

_-Library-_

Inside the library, the duo felt that the temperature noticeably diffent than that of the other rooms. A robotic maid explained with her stoic voice that it was to preserve the ancient books that were placed among the bookshelves. They nodded and browsed the many collections of books collected throughout 500 years, ranging from biology books to ancient monster encyclopaedias. Moka had a book with the title of The Pride and Prejudiced and Zombies. Koyomi took a book with the title of World War Z. They decided to read for a few hours, then placed it back into where they found it.

_-Arcade-_

The presence of an arcade seemed out of place, but the duo waved it off and enjoyed playing the various arcade machines such as Pac-Man, Street Fighter, Galaga, etc. In the far corner of the arcade was a home theatre. Hooked up to it were the latest video game consoles and games on the left and movies to the right. Seeing as how they played the games already, they proceeded to watch a movie. Koyomi browsed through the collection of DVDs and pulled out a case, he showed the case to her and Moka read the title. "Phantom of the Opera, a really good movie. It has subtitles too!" Koyomi said to her. The pinkette agreed and so the young vampire placed the DVD in the player and the duo sat on the couch, placed in front of the television, and proceeded to watch the film in surround sound stereo. They wondered how electricity even ran in the castle and concluded with 'Magic.'

oooooo

Wanting to break the silence, Koyomi asked.

"So what do you think of all this? Magic, Kaiis, Shinobu-chan and I."

Both vampires were still lying down side by side on the sand. The pinkette sat up and looked at him.

"I don't know what to say, Koyomi-kun…It's too much to all take in on one day. I'm excited to learn magic with you and Shinobu-chan, but I don't know if I have what it takes." She sighed and gazed at the lake "To think that all this was caused by magic. It's pretty terrifying, really."

Koyomi sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a good thing that you're afraid. Being afraid of magic means that you are afraid of the consequences of misusing it. It means that you will do well."

Moka faced him and smiled "You and Shinobu-chan are very nice people. That much I know."

The young vampire shook his head and chuckled, before standing up and holding out his hand to the pinkette.

"Here. I'll teach you a beginner's spell to help you get started." With that, the pinkette took his hand and stood up.

The young vampire clapped and a robotic maid sprung out of the sand, almost scaring the bubblegum vampire to death, procuring two beginner wands. The wand was basically a foot long stick with a star on the tip. He took the two wands from the maid and the maid walked away. Handing a wand to the bubblegum vampire, Koyomi stepped back and made a few gestures with his wand.

"Alright. This spell is the spell that every western mage practitioner learns for the first time. Now, watch closely."

And both the pinkette and silverette watched intently.

The young vampire coughed and then chanted.

"_**(Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat)"**_

'_(Practe Bigi Nar, Ignite)'_

As he incanted, the young vampire made a small loop de loop with his wand. After the incantation, a small flame came out from the tip of the wand. He saw the pinkette's gaze on the fire and proceeded to tease her a bit by movie the wand around side to side, the fascinated vampire's head moving in unison. He laughed and cancelled the spell.

Blinking as the fire dissipated, Moka grouched when she realized that her crush was toying with him. Her Inner, on the other hand, was excited for her Outer to perform the spell. She knew that magic would have its uses, but she was no fool to believe that it will be easy. And with that, she told her Outer to pay attention.

Seeing the Rosario jump, the young vampire spoke.

"The spell I performed is called the 'Ardescat' spell."

The pinkette nodded in excitement, urging him to continue.

"The phrase I said before the spell is called an activation phrase. An activation phrase allows you to tap into your magical reserves and enable you to perform spells. Every western mage creates their own activation when they are confident in their abilities. The beginner phrase 'Practe Bigi Nar' is what a beginner mage uses until they have their own activation phrase. Well, enough explanations. Try it out. Say 'Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat', then flick your wrist like so."

The young vampire made a loop de loop with his wand.

Nodding, the pinkette followed his instructions.

'_**(Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat)'**_

'_(Practe Bigi Nar, Ignite)'_

And she flicked her wrist.

Nothing happened.

Both Mokas sweat dropped at the silliness of the situation.

The amused young vampire comforted the two.

"That's what happened to me as well. Don't worry, you'll get it in no time." He encouraged the pinkette.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Koyomi waved a hand and a small book materialized. He handed the book to Moka and elaborated.

"What you are holding is a book with my notes regarding western magic. It contains the basic theories and guides on how to focus your magical reserves, such and such. It would be good to read that during your spare time."

A metaphorical lightbulb appeared on the young vampire's head and he snapped his fingers.

"I think I have an idea as to how you can cast the 'Ardescat' spell with success." He smiled.

The pinkette had her signature cocked head.

Seeing that, the young vampire cocked his head to the side and pulled on his collar with his eyes motioning to his neck.

Upon noticing that, the pinkette immediately turned many shades of red at the notion. She sputtered out an answer.

"E-Eh? U-Um…well…I…ah…" The flustered vampire fidgeted in spot with her fingers touching together, avoiding her crush's gaze. Inner, on the other hand, started drooling at the sight of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry…I-um…I wouldn't want to impose on you..." The blushing pinkette was still fidgeting.

"Nonsense. If you're going to learn magic, you might as well get a head start. My blood is infused with magic, taking some will give you magical energy. No offense, but you practically have no magic inside you at all. When I was unsealed, I felt massive amounts of magical energy within me. But when Shinobu sealed me, I had little to no magical reserves. I had to train hard to be able to use my unsealed form's magical reserves. I insist you take my blood." With that, the young vampire started walking towards the pinkette.

_-Akashiya Moka-_

Seeing her crush advancing towards her, Moka jumped and blushed deeper. Her Inner was also blushing with excitement, finally being able to get a taste of his blood through her Outer. Stopping a few feet away from the flustered Moka, Koyomi put his hands on her shoulders and spoke.

"I don't want to force you into anything, so tell me if you don't want to do this." He stared straight into Moka's eyes.

Moka immediately spoke. "No! I mean, if you don't mind, I am a bit thirsty…" She gazed at him with now pleading eyes.

Koyomi smiled and nodded. He put his hands to the side and showed his neck to her, sighing. Moka, being slightly shorter than the two, had to tip toe.

Seeing this, Koyomi leaned forward so his neck was accessible to the now drooling vampire.

Moka reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

_-Araragi Koyomi-_

As the pinkette wrapped her arms around his neck, Koyomi's heart skipped a beat. He knew that he felt attraction towards the cute vampire, but he resisted to act upon those urges for fear of hurting her master. But with the pinkette so close to him, he couldn't help but smell her hair. Her scent was very appealing to him. Similar to that of Shinobu's, it was slightly sweeter in the pinkette's case. Upon sniffing her hair, his hands wrapped around her waist.

The pinkette squeaked and the young vampire muttered an apology. Seeing the pinkette slightly shake her head, he kept his hands wrapped around her waist.

He shivered when he heard her take in his scent.

The now uninhibited Moka lost all reason when his scent entered her nose, and she sunk her fangs to his neck.

The sudden prick on his neck made him stiffen, and then relax when he felt blood leave him. The way she took his blood was very different from that of his master, like how a hungry baby would take milk from a mother's breast (of course, he wouldn't know about that, but he figured it was similar to that). He realized something.

"Moka-san. Is this your first time taking blood directly from the source?" Her arms tightened on his neck, signalling an affirmative.

"I see. Then, please do as I say. Don't suck hard, let the blood flow into your mouth, let it naturally flow into you. It's better that way."

With that, he heard a small moan inside her mouth as she followed what he said. Grunting as he heard the sound of excitement come from her, they enjoyed being in each other's close company.

To both hers and his displeasure, the pinkette finally drew back. She looked at him with glazed eyes and mouth still open, fangs red from blood. Then, a glint escaped from her eyes and she grunted and pushed him down into the sand.

Laying on top of him, she leaned down and devoured his lips, her hands invading the inside of his long sleeved shirt to feel more of his skin in her hands.

Something snapped within the young vampire's mind, and instincts took over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss with a force to be reckoned with.

She moaned into his mouth, surprised and excited when he was returning her feelings. Tongues soon took part in the duel of lips as well, forcefully wrestling the other into submission. Then hands joined in the fray, roaming all over each other's bodies, a small guttural moan escaping the young vampire's mouth as they continued to tongue twist. He felt her hips grind into his, awakening his junior, and letting another groan escape. They continued for seconds.

Seconds turned to minutes.

As they proceeded to ravage each other, the young vampire's mind was in overload.

His vampiric instincts telling him to feel her, ravage her, defile her, make her hi-STOP. Collecting what piece of humanity he had left, he pushed her off him as gently as he can. Both panting at the exchange, the pinkette looked up at him with lust in her eyes. He had to calm himself down, before he can calm her down. With a few deep breaths, he thought about boring things.

Paint drying. Grass growing. Anything to get his mind off the gutter.

Moments later he put his hands on the pinkette's shoulders and gazed at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Moka-san. This is going a bit too fast. I don't want you to have any regrets…" He looked away. "…And there's Shinobu as well."

The pinkette wanted to tell him what the chibi-vampire told her, but decided against it. He had to find out from his master directly. She smiled and nodded.

"Moka. Call me Moka from now on. I'll wait for you, Koyomi. I have all eternity."

The duo then saw that the sunset had passed, and it was now darkening. And with that, they both stood up and traveled to the sleeping quarters with the help of a robotic maid.

_-Shinobu-_

I watched from my window as my servant and the young one submitted to their carnal desires. I was amused at the young one for being so bold and take the initiative. I was further thrilled when my servant retaliated the young one's advancement.

Suddenly, I felt a pang of jealousy course through me as time went by. But I shrugged it off and continued to watch. I wanted my servant to be happy, his happiness was my happiness. That and the young one looked delicious. As if my previous jealousy hit my servant's mind, I watched as he gently pushed her off him, enabling him to collect his thoughts. I peered into his mind to see what he was thinking.

Excitement. He felt excitement when the young one jumped his bones.

Lust. He felt lust when the young one ravaged him with lips, tongue, and hands.

Eagerness. He wanted to keep going.

Innocence. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Guilt…? He felt guilty for betraying his master's trust.

I felt guilty as well, for making him think that he was my property, in a way he was, but I did not mind sharing him, as long as I felt the female was safe to be around him. Him and I have all eternity to be with together. I say the more the merrier. I have to tell him what I feel about this soon. I saw an opportunity, and I waited to jump on it.

_-Araragi Koyomi-_

The pinkette wanted him to sleep with her, just sleep with her, for tonight. He reluctantly complied, he could not resist those eyes that she made when pleading.

They took separate baths, not wanting to further their supposed relationship until Koyomi sorted out his feelings, and are now dressed in nightwear provided by the robotic maids. Koyomi, wearing just shorts. And the bubblegum vampire, wearing pink pyjama pants and matching shirt. The Rosario jumped, and Moka stated that she wanted to sleep with his almost-boyfriend. And so, he removed her seal.

What came next, the young vampire wasn't really surprised, was the now silver haired vampire pouncing him and kissing his brains out for a second time.

After that, they lay on the large bed, with blue sheets and white pillows, of the room. The silver haired vampire was currently spooned with the young vampire, her chest pressed to his back. He had a feeling that she was purposefully teasing him, so he sighed and closed his eyes, letting sleep take away his worries for a short while.

_-Shinobu-_

As I watched them fall asleep, I waited a few more minutes to let them really sleep. Seeing the steady rise and fall of their chests, I glided over to my servant's side. The bed was big enough for the three of us, so it was easy for me to slip in the bed without waking the two. I laid there, my body shifted to the side, an arm propped up and my head sitting on a hand. I sent out a very loud thought at him.

'_Ahem.'_ I held in a snicker when his eyes shot up in surprise. I felt guilty when his thoughts relayed fear and sadness at seeing me.

'S-Shinobu-chan…What are you doing here?' My servant asked, his thoughts still in a frenzy.

'_I am mad at you, servant. That is what I am doing here, being mad at you.'_ His thoughts now relayed an even stronger fear when he realized I was watching the two earlier.

'_Mad at you for leaving such a beautiful girl unattended.'_ I elaborated. My servant's thoughts were slightly calm now, showing more confusion than fear.

'What do you mean? Which beautiful girl are we talking about?' The nerve of him making a joke in such a critical moment, I punched his chest lightly.

'_I'm talking about the young one, fool.'_ I smiled softly at him. _'Tell me, Koyomi, how long do you think we will live?'_ I only referred to his given name when I was serious. His eyebrow raised in confusion, he answered.

'That's obvious, we'll live for all eternity, unless of the Earth ceases to exist all of a sudden. Why do you ask such an easy ques-…Oh.' As he was answering my question, I sent him my feelings regarding what he did with the young one, and felt him mentally slap himself in the forehead.

'I'm sorry, Shinobu-chan. I did not know how you felt about all this, so I stopped myself. I still feel guilty about betraying your trust though, I promised myself that I would be with you forever, but I just up and left you even if it was for just a short while.' He told me with a crestfallen expression.

'_Fool…I know that thou will be with me for all eternity. More people couldn't hurt. In fact, the more the merrier.'_ I smirked at him, and his expression was priceless.

'Make me a harem owner, why don't you. That's a bit much, don't you think?' My servant said softly, with a hint of excitement that I caught.

'_Haha. Thou thinks that he does not like it, but in fact, thou art hoping that thy dream of a harem is at your grasp. No, I do not mind. Thy happiness is my happiness, be happy for my sake, and I will be happy as well. Just do not neglect me, yeah?'_ I pouted playfully at him, and he smiled softly at me. I always liked his smile. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. No lust, no anger, just full of passion.

Drawing myself back, I shifted so that my back was against his front. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

'You know, people will start to think I'm a lolicon if they saw what you did just now.' My servant teased me. I chuckled softly before elbowing his stomach lightly.

'_Go to sleep. We'll get out of here tomorrow.'_

'Good night, Shinobu.'

'_Sleep well, beloved servant.'_

* * *

><p><em>-Araragi Koyomi-<em>

The newly appointed harem owner woke up with the sunlight hitting his face and breasts pressing against him on either side. To his left, was the deadly beauty, Inner Moka. To his right, was his beloved master, Shinobu in her mature form.

He squirmed a bit, with the intent of waking them up.

The two equally stunning vampires shifted in unison, and sat up yawning while stretching. It felt like the two rehearsed that maneuvre for some reason.

The silverette and goldenette were looking at each other, Inner Moka surprised at the form his master was in.

"_T'is my mature form, young one. The compact me is used for conserving energy while I am sealed, but this dimension is full of magical energy, allowing me to be in this form freely without consequences. Same goes for thee as well, your seal will not break while you are unsealed here even if you stay unsealed for a very long time. Thy thoughts?"_ The not so chibi-vampire teased the super vampire.

"_**You are very beautiful, if I do say so myself. And I am pleased that I can be unsealed here without consequences. My mate better appreciate having such fine beauties at his side. I assume you told him of your thoughts?"**_ The silverette spoke, voice infused with power, her tone noticeably lower than her pink counterpart.

The goldenette nodded her pretty head. _"He has only been a Kaii for a little over 6 months, his human mindset will take some time to accept it, but he knows what I want."_

"_**Mm."**_ The duo looked at the still lying Koyomi. _**"I suppose it's what attracted us to you in the first place. I have never seen anyone, human or not, with a heart as big as yours. You'll make women cry if you keep it up."**_ The super vampire teased.

The young vampire chuckled and sat up. He looked at the two and said.

"I have a feeling you two are hungry, breakfast in bed then?"

The duo looked at each other, smirked, and then looked at the young vampire with a predatory gleam in their eyes. They then took a side of his neck and enjoyed their 'breakfast in bed'.

"_**My. I tasted your blood through Omote, but now that I tasted it personally. I think I'm going to get addicted to you. Such powerful and deliciously sweet blood."**_ Said by the super vampire as she licked the wound close.

"_Indeed. I've never met anyone with such blood in all my life."_ The goldenette agreed as she also licked the wound she made close.

The young vampire's shoulders shook with mirth, before standing up and stretching, doing wonderful things with his muscles much to the two vampire's amusement. He turned to the two with a predatory gaze.

"Now that you've had breakfast. I think it's time I got some myself."

And the room was filled with voices of laughter and pleasure.

The trio then got dressed and headed to the dining hall to have real breakfast this time. They enjoyed the breakfast buffet held by the robotic maids as they ate in not so silent appreciation.

With the book that his mate had given him yesterday, the now sealed Moka and company left the castle, with the maids waving at them, and headed back to the real world.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the self-appointed science lab, Koyomi took out his phone and looked at the time, 5:30 P.M.<p>

Sighing, he grabbed his notebook from his luggage and grabbed Moka's school notebook as well, he copy and pasted his History and Math notes into her notebook using magic. The ecstatic vampire jumped in glee and gave him a quick kiss and hug for the notes.

The young vampire chuckled before turning to the duo with a serious face.

"Now. I planned something for my roommate. I want to thank my roommate for putting up with me yesterday, when I was settling in. So I decided to throw a surprise party for said person upon returning. Would you guys help me?"

The now chibi-vampire smirked and the pinkette grinned, already knowing the answer to that question.

A few hours later, using magic and creativity, they had finished their thank you gift. Moka decided it was time for her to leave. She wanted to leave the master and servant alone so they could thank their roommate properly.

Though she wondered what gender his mate's roommate was.

…

Oh well, she'll find out soon.

* * *

><p><em>-? ?-<em>

A certain female was heading toward her staff dorm.

She sighed. All the assignments that were given to her by the chairman seemed impossible to do, but she managed to complete it yet again. Perhaps that's why the chairman hired her.

Shaking off the bad thoughts, she wondered about her new roommate. She saw him a day before, looking very lost and confused. She instantly liked him. Everything about him she found enticing. The way his hair was styled, his gentle face that probably hid a fierce predator, his body build that could manhandle her with ease. She shivered at the thought, a blush creeping on her face. She put a hand on her cheeks and fanned herself with the other, attempting to calm herself down. Almost to her room, she looked at her windows and saw that the lights were turned off.

'Hmm…is he not here yet? What if he didn't want to become my roommate.' Her face saddened at the thought and she sighed, before taking out her keys and unlocking the door.

_-Araragi Koyomi-_

Shinobu and Koyomi were both sitting on the work table, waiting for their roommate. They turned off the lights so that they could surprise her when she walks in. It was no problem for them, seeing as how they could see in the dark using a vampire's eyes.

With their vampiric hearing, they could hear keys jingling near the door. They got their confetti poppers ready and waited for the lights to turn on. As soon as a figure stepped in and turned on the lights.

POP! POP!

"Surprise!" _/ "Surprise!" _

The female jumped in surprise and widened her eyes at the sight.

What she saw was a giant poster that hung across the room that wrote 'Welcome Roomie!' in big bold letters. In front of her was a table filled with many foods and in the center of the table lay a cake.

The master and servant both grinned at the sight of the female's expression.

Shinobu eyed the female.

She had a beautiful face, like a mature woman who knew what she was doing, that adorned amethyst colored eyes. Her lips had a small amount of pink lipstick. Her hair, very long, was styled into two ponytails on each side, being held together by pink ribbons that formed an 'X', she had short bangs in the middle of her forehead while two long bangs were grown on each side. The rest of her hair flowed to the back of her head, further proving that she was very pretty. Her skin, fair and smooth, reddened at the attention she received from the two vampires. On her neck, she wore a leather choker that held up her pink and black corset dress up. On her arms were pink arm sleeves that hugged fitly, right wrist adorning two gold bracelets and left wrist adorning a black leather strap. So, over all, she looked very beautiful, and very delicious.

Koyomi spoke, breaking the silence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Araragi Koyomi, and this is my master and familiar, Shinobu." They both bowed to her and the female blushed.

"Ara~ This is so embarrassing." She fanned her face before bowing as well. "My name is Ruby Toujo. It's also a pleasure to meet you two."

And with that, the ice broke between the three and they proceeded to have fun for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Post Script:<p>

Haha! So I had Ruby as Koyomi's roommate, it will be explained in the next chapter as to why she is here early in the story. But moving on. Negima! I added magic from Negima as well as refer to its resident vampire, Evangeline. I don't know if you like the addition, but it seemed like a good idea. I didn't want Koyomi using his vampire powers to fight until waaaaay later on in the story, so I made him use magic. I guess he'd be a combat mage in the Negiverse. I don't know if I should add Pactios into the story, tell me if you guys want to or not. Yes, I do plan on crossing over to Negima as well, but it won't be any time soon, probably way later into the story. I also thought magic would help relate with the witch duo. And no, I don't plan on doing a 30 person harem like in Negima, but it'd be damn close if I do so myself. You guys may have noticed a slight improvement in my writing, I took the reviewer's advice and used a grammar checker to help me seeing as how I don't have a beta reader currently. But it'd be damn nice if I had one that both proofread and read my story for their enjoyment. What else to say…Ah yes, looking back on the prologue, I cringed at the verb tenses, I didn't even notice until a reviewer mentioned it and I thank that person for doing so. Well anyway read and review, tell me what you guys think. Is it a bad idea to cross over and just use the magic in Negima? Is it a bad idea to have a nearing 30 person harem? Is it a bad idea to put a metal knife in the toaster? Oh and, any ideas as to what the activation phrase of Moka would be? Ah well, yeah. Signing out!

-TrixBella


End file.
